


Built for Sin

by HoneyLee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Badass Reader, Breathplay, Broken Bones, Choking, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, He's an ass, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Kinda, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Partial Mind Control, Sexual Slavery, Touring, appearance change, but its okay, he regrets it tho, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLee/pseuds/HoneyLee
Summary: Y/n is the last of the Akrid people, she was raised on Asgard after her people fell to ruin . She worked happily as a servant in the castle for as long as she can remember. Sadly her life takes a rather dark turn when teenage Thor gets a little to drunk and dose something that he regrets dearly. Instead of telling the truth however Thor has her banished as to preserve his golden boy reputation. So begins her journey through the cosmos.Okay this was just a late night idea I had so no telling how this will play out.Please read the tags, the last thing I wanna do is make someone uncomfortable!This will be in second person .





	1. The Golden City

_You didn't understand why your mother had drug you from the warmth of your blankets or why she had been in such a rush. Throwing your things into a large pouch, clothes, jewelry, small knick knacks, etc. She shoved the items inside one after the other before she ran over to you crouching down as she wrapped a dark purple clock around your shoulders._

 

 _"Alright my love, you must listen to me_ _carefully." She said as she tried to give you a reassuring smile but her golden eyes held panic in them . "We are going to play a game, okay?" She whispered hastily reaching down to pull the hood over your h/c hair._

_"We are going to sneak through the village, but we mustn't make a sound." She said pressing a finger to her lips in a hushing motion. "You must stay close to me, you must not let go of my hand. Do you understand me Y/n?"  She said as she grasped both of you arms looking deep into your eyes._

_"Yes Mama."  You replied your sleep riddled mind to fuzzy to argue, you simply listened to your mothers words still to confused to really understand._

_She smiled at you and pulled you close pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead." That's my smart girl." Your Mother praised as she stood. She looked around your room once more before she took your hand and dashed out the front door._

_Through shadows and around houses you crept silently though the night . You ran behind your mother your little feet having a hard time keeping up with your mother. You wanted to whine, to tell your mother that she was scraping the bottom of your feet against the ground. You reached forward tugging on her cloke._

_"Mama, please you are hurting my fe-"_

_Before for you could finish your sentence your mother hand her hand over your mouth and both of you pressed up against the grimy wall of the ally._

_"Hey! Who's back there!?" A mans voice called._

_You couldn't see him but you knew he had to be bad. You could feel your mother trembling as she tried to hold her breath. Her hand was clamped over your mouth so tight that it began to hurt. You felt the lump build in your throat but you knew you had to hold in your cries. Your mother pushed you farther into the shadows ._

_"Goddess of Light, I beg thee for the cover of darkness. Drain your radiance from here, make us as sightless as the night."  Your mother said her voice coming out as a shaken whisper._

_A large man came from around the corner, he looked like a monster. Your big golden eyes gaped up at him in horror. You wanted to scram but you could barley breath._

_The man looked around but though he was looking right at you, it was if his eyes saw nothing. He stood for a moment looking around before he shrugging his solders and walked away. Still your mother did not move a mussel, she didn't even dare to breath. She held you firmly against her chest as if the man was still standing in front of you his dark gaze filled with predatory intent._

_Only after a few moments passed did she finally allow herself to breath. "Y/n you must stay quite."  She whispered gently into your ear. " I know you are tired but you to need listen to me." She said her hand still clamped over your mouth. "My spell will only last as long as we are sitting still, but we have to move quickly."_

_You nodded rapidly and she released you?_

_She stood you both up and and dashed off into the shadows once more, only stopping to either hide or look for more monsters. You eventually reached the woods near the end of the village. Your mother darted into the cover of darkness the trees provided. Once she deemed you far enough into the forest she stopped running. She turned to face you crouching down to look at you. "You did so well my love." She said as she pulled down her hood._

_"Can we talk now Mama?" You asked , your voice nothing more then a faint whisper._

_She smiled fondly at you as she pulled your hood down as well." Yes, you can talk now." She said softly as she pulled you close for what felt like the hundredth time that night. You clung to her as tears rolled down your cheeks all the fear and confusion catching up with your young mind._

_"Shhh my love it's going to be alright" Your mother said as she held you to her breast. You clung to her twirling a strand of her silver hair around your small chubby finger._

_"What about the monsters?" You asked_ _softly_

_" We are safe for now little one. " She said and pulled away from you. She took her necklace off and placed it over your head. " Remember what Daddy says about being afraid?"  She asked._

_" That it is okay to be afraid, because fear makes us.."  You couldn't remember the last part  as you scrunched your nose in frustration ._

_"Because fear means we are alive, fear means you still have the will to keep running..to keep living."  She said as she traced your cheek with her hand._

_You subconsciously leaned into it. Your mothers touch always being so warm and full of light and naturally like any child you craved her affection and warmth, especially when you were frighted._

_"You must always remem-"_

_She was cut off by the sound of boots against the forest  floor the sound ringing out like thunder in the night._

_Your Mother stood and took the pouch full of your belongings and handed them to you. " Hold onto this, don't ever let anything happen to this."  She said and stood her eyes looking to the sky ._

_"Heimdall!" She cried out into the night "Heimdall, please if you can hear me, Bjarte's child needs you!"  She cried desperately, but it was too late. The monsters were already here._

_" You will not take my child!"  She howled her fists becoming ablaze in white flame._

_The monsters advanced on her, but your mother had strong magic ..you knew her magic was strong...so why do you feel so afraid ?_

_"Heimdall please!" She begged as she tried her best to hold off the attackers._

_Then from the sky came a brilliant rainbow..no it was more then that. It illuminated the forest sending beams of light out into the night._

_Your mother sent a blast of light launching the attackers backwards. She grabbed onto you tears cascading from her golden eyes and onto her soft lilac cheeks._

_" We will meet again little one, I swear it to you ."  She whispered before she shoved you backwards._

_It took you a moment to grasp what was happening you tried to reach out for her but it was too late. " No Mama!"  You begged as you were whisked away through the sky._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

You gasped as your eyes slammed open. You sat up taking in large gulps of air into your lungs. It was the same nightmare almost every night, you saw your mother every night. How could you not? That was the last time you had seen her..the last time you'd seen your home plant.

You sighed and hopped out of bed. You walked over to the mirror and rubbed the sleep out of your golden orbs.You smiled happily,it was the one thing that proved you were of the Ackrid people.

Your father had been an asgardain, you had inherited his s/c skin and h/c hair. People even said you looked like him. When you were upset or lost in thought. You didn't know how true that was though. He had died before you were even born fighting in the war against the frost giants, but he had assured your mother that you would always have a home on Asgard.

When you were small you had remembered wishing you had your mothers lilac skin and silver hair. Your mother of course made sure to tell you everyday about how much she loved you just the way you were, over time you had began to be comfortable with your appearance and even like the way you looked. Still you loved your golden eyes, when you looked into it them it was as if you could see your mother looking back at you.

Stretching, you turned to look out the window only to see the sun already coming up. You groaned and ran over to your dresser pulling out your working clothes. You disregarded your nightgown onto the floor and continued to get ready for the day. The last thing you needed was to get snapped at because you were running late. You could just hear Inge's nagging voice scolding you for sleeping in.

You ran out of your room and dashed down the hallway and into the kitchen where the hustle and bustle of the early morning was just beginning.

Inge was waiting for you an annoyed look on her face her arms crossed over her chest. "Late again Y/n?" She said accusingly as her foot tapped the ground in frustration. "You are no longer a child and I will not allow such behavior, keep this up and i'll toss you out that back door ya hear!" She snapped.

You smiled and walked passed her grabbing a tray full of food. "Oh you'll throw me out will you?" You mused and turned to look at her. " Don't be silly we both know you love me way to much to just toss me out into the cold." You sniffled pretending to cry.

She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the kitchen door. "Will you get out of my kitchen already and go do your job!" She hollered, an annoyed smile now on her lips.

You chuckled lightly and made your way to the door, but not before blowing a raspberry at her and sprinting out before she could throw something at your head.

The dinning hall was large and seemed to always have tons of people inside no matter what meal it was. You delivered food to the tables making sure that no serving plate be left empty. The people of Asgard were not happy when left hungry and it was a trait you had also inherited from your father.

You made your way down to the end of the table where Odin,Frigga, and their two sons sat.

"Ah Y/n my dear, how are you." Frigga said to you.

You smiled happily bowing your head. "Just fine your Highness." You said.

The Queen had always been kind to you ever since you had arrived as a child. She had seen to it that you were allowed to stay and work in the castle as a favor to your father for fighting in the war.

"Hello Y/n ,how are you on this fine morning?" Thor asked smiling at you.

You smirked." I believe I just answered that question My Lord."

It was easier to speak to Thor. His playful nature was extremely contagions and you had known him since you were both children. You weren't best friends or anything but you had been allowed to play together from time to time when you were small.

Countless days spent playing chase with Loki and Thor never being able to keep up with either of them.

Being with them helped you forget the pain of losing your mother. It had also helped you come out of your shell...you basically held onto Inge's apron for the first month or so you were there, barely speaking a word to anyone. Now that the young lords were both becoming men and growing older you didn't have much time for running though the gardens or climbing the trees in the forests.

You weren't saddened to much though. Just as they'd grown so had you. You had made your own friends with other servants and even the people of Asgard. As time went on you began to feel more at home in your new environment, before you knew it you felt as if this place had always been your home.

"Always so quick with your wit." Thor laugh taking a drink from his glass.

"Always happy to help My lord." You said bowing your head a playful smirk still on your lips as you walked away to grab another tray of food.

Once the morning meal was finished and you had helped clean up the dishes you had to move onto the garden with some others to tend to the flowers.

You couldn't complain however, the garden was absolutely beautiful and a delight and privilege to get to work in.

You had never minded working as a servant. You were treated well and lived a comfortable life. You had to work yes, but no life is lived without putting in work.

The people around you were kind and you had never been made to feel as if you were an outcast.

When people asked you about your home you just told them it was Asgard. You had been so young when you arrived that you hardly remembered anything of your life before.

Everything you knew came too you in the form of dreams or sudden flashbacks. You didn't even know how to use your magic..with no one around who knew anything about how Akrid magic worked, so it kinda just faded away.

You felt it sometimes, when you woke from a rather horrifying nightmare or you were really upset. You felt the buzz in the tips of your fingers and the warmth spread through your cheats..but it was like it was locked away from you. For the most part you were like any other growing up on Asgard.

You loved your home..you loved your people, you knew that they would always be there for you, just as they had when you were a small child.


	2. Fallen King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a little to drunk during a celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains very sensitive and serious themes please read the tags.

You had just finished up with your duties and were on your way to get a nice hot bath in the servants quarters.

It was a large room with a heated pool of water. It meant that all the female servants had to bathe together but you'd grown up living this way so it didn't really bother you. 

You had a towel along with a small bucket of bath supplies with you as you walked down the quiet halls. 

It had taken you so long to get used to this place when you first arrived. 

You smiled as you recalled a memory from long ago. 

You had only been there a week and had gotten up to use the restroom. You had still been sleeping in Inge's bed at the time but you had still been to scared to awake the sleeping woman. 

So you crept into the hallway but in no time were lost amongst the maze of hallways and corridors. 

You stood crying softly when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

It was the Queen .

You only began to sob harder thinking that you had made her upset. 

She was quick to crouch down smiling at you.

"Oh come now young one. What's all this crying about?" She asked as she wiped your tears away. 

You sniffled and looked up at her. "I-I need to use the bathroom...b-but I got lost." You mumbled embarrassed.

"Well that's not reason to fret." She said "Here come with me I'll take you." She said and you took her hand, she was warm and her smile made you feel safe. 

She lead you to the bathroom and even all the way back to Inge's bedroom. 

You still had no idea what she had been doing up so late but you had been grateful that it was her who found you and escourted back to safety. 

You had adored Frigga after that. You worked hard to show her how grateful you were. You took any task if it meant you could be near her. She was kind and she made you feel protected 

You'd eventually grown out of your want to see her all the time, but it was still nice to see her from time to time. 

You finally made it to the bathhouse and walked inside seeing other servant girls who had come to clean off the grime of the day . 

You were shrugging off your robe when you heard someone calling your name. You turned to see your two friends Alvilda and Iona. 

"Y/n over here!" Iona called

Folding your robe and placing it in a small cubbyhole you approached them sliding into the warm water. 

"Hey so are you going to the celebration tonight?" Alvilda asked as she ran her fingers through her long red hair. 

You look at her confused as you began to wet your hair, scoping water into a little cup and pouring it onto your h/c hair.

"What celebration?" You asked 

Iona smiled rolling her eyes. "The Festival of Stars, duh." The brunette said 

Your eyes widened in realization, no wonder so many people had been at breakfast. How could you forget?

The Festival of Stars only happened every three years. It was an odd phenomenon where a meteor shower passed over Asgard. 

It filled the night sky with amazing colors and made the stars look like they were falling from the heavens. 

It only lasted for about five minutes but it was amazing and fascinating none the less, and afterward there is a great feast. 

The last festival you had to help out in the kitchens but you were going to attend this year if it meant you had to sneak out. 

You were older now and there was much more fun to be had.

"Of course I'm going." You said as you began to wash the soap out of your hair. "Apparently the ale they are going to be serving this year is to die for." You said happily.

Iona clapped her hands gleefully. " Yes! We should all get ready together, I went to the market yesterday and got some things for tonight." 

You nodded excitedly as you continued to wash yourself. 

For the rest of your bath you all talked happily about what you planned to do tonight. 

Later that night you were sneaking out of your room and in to Alvilda's. 

Inside the two girls were waiting for you mischievous smiles on their faces. " Since you didn't get to experience the wonders of the festival last time we are going to make sure we all look absolutely amazing." Iona said as she pulled you closer. 

By the time they were finished with you you were dressed in a soft purple two part dress. It was flowy and showed off your mid drift nicely. You wore a golden choker along with your mothers necklace, and a pair of gold hopped earrings to complete the look.

They had braided you hair and clipped a sliver and gold band into the back, When you looked in the mirror you were honestly shocked.

The small hints of gold matched your eyes wondrously and you felt like more then just a servant girl in this moment, you felt powerful and beautiful..like your mother. 

Iona and Alvilda looked amazing as well, they had similar attire to yours but Iona wore dark green as Alvilda wore red to match her hair. 

You couldn't help but smile at the two of them, they were your closet friends and without them you wouldn't have been able to be the person you are now, they were your first real friends aside from Thor and Loki.

When the three of you began to grow apart the two girls were more then happy to accept you into their friend group. 

"Thank you so much...really it means a lot." You said 

Iona rolled her eyes. " You don't need to thank us, you're our best friend..the festival isn't the same without you." She said and walked towards the door.

"Now lets go show these people how to party."  She said and ran out into the hall . 

You had almost made it out of the castle when you heard the voice you were trying to avoid all night 

" And where do you think you're going ?" Inge mused as she crossed her arms over her chest in her signature stance.

You groaned and turned to face her. "Inge...please let me go...please, I've been working really hard and I promise I'll wake up bright and early tomorrow to help with the cleaning." You begged "Really I will I-"

She cut you off before you continued babbling a rare fond smile on her lips. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look. You've grown into a stunning young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you." 

 

You smiled and threw your arms around her. "Thank you so much Inge! I knew you had a heart." You squealed

She rolled her eyes. " Ya ya whatever." She said and waved you away. 

Over the years that you had been here you had began to see the mean old witch as your mother figure. She had always been there for you, she even let her sleep in her bed the first year you lived on Asgard.

You had so many nightmares that sleeping in your own bed would have been impossible. 

There were so many nights those first few months were you woke in a cold sweat crying out for your mother. 

Inge had been there every time to hold you and let you sob into her chest unti you fell  asleep once more. 

She was rough around the edges and could be a real pain in the neck, but then there were times where she was the most gentle and kind person you'd ever met.

You turned to wave to her once more before the three of you dashed off too the festival grounds. 

When you arrived you couldn't help but feel the excitement in you expand too a whole new level. 

The Festival of Stars was always so beautiful.

Children ran around happy as people danced the night away.

There was food and alcohol galore and it all smelled absolute wonderful.

By the time the stars began to fall you were already pretty wasted. 

You had challenged Sif to a drinking contest and had failed miserably. 

As the sky was set a glow by the shower people began to cheer, you couldn't help but cheer along with them.

Brilliant colors whirled all through the air as if preforming a dance just for the people of Asgard. 

As soon as the show was over the crowed erupted into dance. 

You found yourself dance with Volstagg.

He was around your age but he looked more and more like a man every day, his beard was almost fully grown and he was the size of a fully grown man as well even though you were both only seventeen. 

You span happily with him as he let out a loud belly laugh.

You both chanted along to the song vigorously with the rest of the crowed. 

It was a song all asgardians knew since they were children. It was a shanty about Odin defeating the Jotunn, it was fast and was sure to always put everyone in a good mood.

By the end of it you were out of breath, but a second song started and you couldn't help but join in once more. 

As the night went on you drank and danced until you felt ready to collapse.                               

As things began to die down you figured you'd start back to the castle so you  could get some much needed sleep.

You waved goodbye to your friends and walked back with Iona and Alvilda..well both you and Iona dragged Alvilda back to her room, poor thing couldn't even walk due to being so intoxicated. 

You helped get the unconscious girl to her room before departing with Iona. 

After giving her a quick hug you went off to your room.

The halls were so empty now, the guards were either still at the festival or at home asleep. The only remaining would be the two that blocked the Kings quarters.

You smiled. It was almost funny how well you knew the castle. You not only walked the halls everyday but you helped keep it running from the inside. It had been a constant in your life ever since you'd arrived. You almost felt comforted by wondering around at night basking the the glory of it all.

You looked up to relise you had completely passed your room and were almost on the other end of the castle near the prince's room's. 

You giggled to yourself surprised at how drunk you were. 

"What's so funny Y/n?" 

You knew that voice, you turned to him smiling. "Oh nothing your Majesty." You said smirking at him. "I seem to have gotten lost." You mused as he approached you. 

He was clearly very drunk and could barely walk. 

"Or maybe it was fate that lead you to my bed chambers this night." He said as he grabbed your arm. 

You rolled your eyes and pulled your arm away. "Ah yes I am very flattered My Lord but I am not yet drunk enough to except such an offer." You said

Though he was becoming a fine man Thor had never been someone you could see yourself with. He was like an older brother to you. You looked up to him even though he could be stupid and brash sometimes. 

He grabbed onto you once more a chuckle leaving his lips. "No one says no to the future king of Asgard love." He said confidently.

You frowned and ripped your arm away. "My Lord believe I just did. Now I bid you goodnight." You said and turned to walk away from him. 

You hadn't expected him to try and grab you again much less slam his lips onto yours. 

He pressed you against the wall trying to kiss you . 

You turned your head away wanting to get away from him. "No Stop it ..i'll scream" You said as tears began to brim in your eyes.

This couldn't be happening right now. 

Thor only laughed. " Well then I guess we'll have to go somewhere more private." He said playfully as if this was completely mutual.

He picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder like it was nothing and marched you to his room throwing you down onto his bed.

You tried to scramble away from him but he was on you so fast that you didn't stand a chance. 

He ripped open your top , tearing though the fabric as if it were paper exposing your breast to the cold air. 

"You looked so delicious in that purple little thing, look at you trying to pretend you weren't completely asking for it." He said darkly. 

He held your arms down with one hand as he began to fondle you with his other. 

You bucked underneath him trying to wiggle away from his touch. "Thor! Please listen to me, you're drunk right now...I'm drunk please this isn't right!" You begged.

He ignored you only laughing. "Oh please, I've seen the way you look at me. You are no different then any other maiden who wishes to be in my bed." He said vainly as he tore off the bottom of your outfit. 

You really began to panic as you felt his bulge pressed firmly against your thigh. 

He reached down and removed himself from his pants growling as he began to suck on your neck biting down so hard that you couldn't help but cry out. 

This only seemed to excite him more as he pulled away from you and let go of your hands. 

You though you could attempt to get away from him but he held you down by the hips and he spread your legs, when had he gotten so strong?

You wanted to cry..to scream but you couldn't find your voice. 

All you could muster was a pathetic. "Thor ..please." 

When he slammed into you his large girth stretching you way too much way to fast. 

Your back arched completely off the bed as you let out a loud scream. It hurt so much more then you could have ever imagined. 

You felt as if you were bing ripped apart from the inside, it burned and shot pain throughout your stomach and down your legs. 

You felt paralyzed like he had stolen your very soul away with one thrust. 

It all came crashing down again when he began to move. 

"No! Please you're hurting me!" You cried, the tears you had been trying to hold back were now cascading down your cheeks like an over flowing river.

Thor was filling up your scenes quickly, you could feel him all around you..inside of you. His hands burned like fire leaving your sink feeling scorched wherever touched.

The sound of his low maons filled your ears as he got off to your suffering. It invaded your brain echoing though your thoughts so you couldn't just black out if you wanted too .

This was Thor..the kind little boy who filled the room with sunshine..the boy who had carried you back too the castle when you fell from a tree and hurt your knee. 

With one last final thust he came inside you a loud groan escaping him.

You were glad it was finally over but those feelings were instantly dashed when you felt him flip you over. 

He pulled your hips backward and onto his length once more. 

"By the Gods, you are the most beautiful sight like this." He said as he began to move inside you once more.

This angle felt different, somehow worse then facing him. 

It made you feel dirty..

It made it feel good..

It still hurt but this new angle let him hit something deep inside of you that had you moaning into the pillow aginst your will. 

This only made you sob harder as you covered your face in shame.

This was your first time and every emotion you were feeling was confusing and frustrating. It felt as if your body had betrayed you somehow. 

"Don't be afraid to let your voice out Y/n, I know I can make you feel good." He said as he began to move faster. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair to lift your head from the pillows so you couldn't muffle your sounds. 

You cried out into the night as he continued to slam inside of you the odd mix of pain and pleasure being to much for your frazzled l drunk mind.

You hit your climax in no time moaning louady as your hips moved involuntary with his own as your road out your own humiliation. 

He wasn't far behind as he pulled out just in time to cum all over your back as if he was marking you. 

He slumped down next to you pulling you to him as if you were lovers.

You were to petrified to move ..to speak...

All you could do is lay there until he eventually feel asleep.

You then moved his arm off of you and grabbed your torn clothes and ran out of the room and didint stop till you reached the safety of your own chambers. 

You wanted to run immediately to the bathhouse and washed yourself until you cleansed yourself of what had just happened, but instead you just threw your tired body down onto your bed and crawled underneath the covers.

You didn't know what else to do so you just began to sob. 

You cried and cried until you eventually fell deep into the dark bliss of sleep. 

Surprisingly you didn't have any nightmares..maybe because you had just lived one...


	3. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

That morning you woke up before anyone else and made your way down to the bathhouse. 

You washed the died cum and blood off from between your thighs before just sitting in the water for a while.

You had thought you used up all of your tears last night but apparently you still had some left. 

You continued to cry silently as you stared into space not really thinking about anything

You felt numb. 

When you finally had enough energy to pull yourself out of the water you walked silently back to your room. 

You stopped to look in the mirror a frown on your lips.

Thor had left bite marks along your neck and bruises on your thighs and arms. You knew he had no idea how hard he was holding you down last night. 

He was much stronger then you..what did you expect? He was the son of Odin. 

You lumbered over to your bed and curled up underneath your covers to sleep for a few more hours. 

You were awoken by the feeling of a gentle hand shaking you. 

Opening your golden orbs you saw big green eyes looking back at you. 

"What do you want Alvilda?" You groaned.

"You slept through breakfast but don't worry I covered for you." She said as she sat down on your bed.

"I told Inge that you had a pretty bad hangover...ya know to say thank you for literally carrying me back to my room." She said smiling softy 

"Boy last night was a night to remember..." She said sighing fondly 

You had to stop yourself from shuttering...you felt his hands roaming all over you, you smelled the alcohol on his breath..you could hear him whispering vulgarities into your ear.

"Hey y/n, you okay?" 

"Huh?" You said looking up at your friend

" You were kinda just staring off into space." She laughed rolling her eyes. "You really must be hungover." 

"Uh..ya sorry, I'm just really out of it." You said rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

Alvilda smiled and stood up walking over to the door."Well we are hallway duty today." She groaned

"Someone's got to keep this place shiny." You said back to her trying to act as normal as possibly...you didn't know why you felt so ashamed..this wasn't your fault..you wanted to scream, to cry in her arms and tell her everything that happen. You wanted to tell every, to tell them what Thor had done. 

But instead you remained silent, you let her walk away a smile plastered to your face as if you were perfectly fine. 

The day was rough .

You couldn't stop spacing out. 

You felt him everywhere, you heard him in your mind, you felt his touch on your skin...the warmth of his breath down your neck.

You had to wear a stupid high necked shirt today to cover up the many blemishes now painted onto your skin. You usually wore it when it was cold out..but you felt cold anyway..deep in your bones, it ached, it made your stomach twist into knots...you couldn't understand why you felt this way.

Fear invade every inch of you, you could feel his eyes on you, looking at you from somewhere you couldn't see.

The glistening hallways that had once brought you such comfort felt to open now...they felt empty. 

The world began to spin and fade together as you fell deeper into your thoughts

Oh Gods you were going to be sick.

You began to hyperventilate panic seizing your nerves setting you body on fire

"Y/n? Are you okay? " 

Voices? You couldn't tell where they were coming from.

Everything was so loud.

Why did your lungs hurt so much? 

"Y/n can you hear me!?"

What was happening?

You had to get a grip...everything was spinning so fast!

_I'm scared!_

_Someone please help me!_

_It's dark_

_Why is it so dark?_

_×××××××××_

Opening your eyes was a struggle..they felt so heavy. 

"Hey, you finally awake?" Inge asked calmly

You sat up looking around confused

Why were you in one of the healing rooms?

"What happens?" You asked feeling like a ton of bricks was pulling down on your shoulders making it hard for you to sit up. 

"Iona says you had a panic attack..passed out in the hallway while you all were cleaning." Said said as she approached you. 

You wanted to crawl into a hole and die out of embarrassment.

So much for acting normal..

You couldn't help it. Your world had been shattered, torn away from and replaced with a empty blackhole.

You were left spinning out of control.

"What ales you so?" Inge asked gently. "I know this isn't just a bad hangover." She said.

_Tell her._

Your hands gripped the blankets as you bit you lip..why was this so hard? 

_Tell her...say_ _something_

"Uh...nothing." 

_Liar_

"Are you sure?" Inge asked.

You could see the concern in her eyes, you knew that look so well by now. 

You'd seen it when you'd hurt yourself as a child..or when you awoke those night screaming and crying out for you mother and she would have to console you till you fell back asleep. 

_Tell her she will understand.._

_Or maybe she'll just say i'm lying.._

_She'll say I deserved it because I enjoyed it..._

_But I didn't enjoy it....._

_But you had an orgasm..you didn't even try to stop him."_

" Ya, I just had a really bad nightmare last night...worse one I've had in a long time" You said smiling at her. "And on top of being really hungover it was just a lot.." 

_I'm sorry..I know you love me..I'm sorry_

Inge placed a gently hand on you cheek. "Come now little one don't cry." 

You hadn't even realized you were crying

"Little one...you haven't called me that in such a long time." You laughed letting out a quite but harsh sob. 

You couldn't stop the tears now, you wept as she pulled you close letting you cry in her arm like she had when you were small.

You decided not to say anything. 

You couldn't bear to break her heart. Not after all she'd done for you.

You would just keep quite until all of this blew over.

Then life would go back to normal...wouldn't it? 

After what felt like forever you finally stopped crying and pulled away from her.

"Thank you..I really needed that." 

She smiled and patted you on the cheek.

"Alright now stop acting like a baby and lets get to work on dinner..if your feeling up to it that is. I know I can be a real stickler for hard work, but I know when someone needs a rest." 

You shook your head.

"No, i'm fine." You said not wanting to cause anymore trouble then you already had.

Poor Iona probably had to do your work all day the least you could do was help out with dinner.

Working in the kitchen was easier, it was more crowded.

Usually more people annoyed you but right now it made you feel safe.

Surrounded by your friends, by Inge.

It kept you working, kept you distracted. 

By the time the food was ready to be served you genuinely felt like you could do this. 

Spending time in the kitchen had actual helped you relax a bit, and if you just kept your head down and served everyone you'd be fine.

You'd done this a million times before.

Youu could do this. 

You walked out with a tray of food setting down plate after plate trying your best to go unnoticed. 

A quick wave and a gentle hello to those who tried to speak to you as you went along. 

 

When you finally reached the end of the table you took a deep breath and began to serve the King and Queen

"I heard you weren't feeling well today, are you alright darling?" Frigga asked 

You tensed slightly but manged to look up at her and smiled. "Just a little tired is all Your Highness, noting to worry about." 

That seemed to satisfy her as she gave a sweet smile then turned to talk with Odin.

You had almost made it past them when you felt someone grab your arm

You froze completely your eyes widening fearfully. 

You turned to look at him...you knew it was a mistake as soon as you meet those bright blue eyes. 

"P-Please unhand me..I have work to do." You said your voice coming out as a shaken whisper.

"Y/n I must speak with you." He said his grip tightening around your wrist. 

It felt like ice seeping though your veins..you couldn't move..you couldn't think. 

All you could do way remember the events from the night before. 

It's like you were there again..reliving every moment.

Thor holding you down as you begged him to stop. 

"No! Don't touch me!" You screamed all rationality leaving you

"Y/n calm down." Thor said a pained look in his eyes but his voice was harsh and panicked

You kept struggling against him pulling and pulling until you slipped falling to the floor. 

He stood and walked towards you to help you up but in your minds eye you saw him stumbling drunkenly up to you

He was going to hurt you again..he was going to shatter what little sanity you had left. 

"No stop it! Get away from me!" You begged 

You felt the power burning in your fingers, the buzzing warmth you felt when you woke from a nightmare. 

Thor continued to advance towards you trying to calm you down.

You held your hands out in front of you a cry escaping your lips. 

"Get away from me!" 

Suddenly a bright light and the sound of Thor being launched backwards. 

When you came back to yourself you heard people muttering in confusion.

You looked around to see them all staring at you their eyes widened in shock

Sif ran over to help Thor up from the rubble of the broken wall.

Did you do that?

You really didn't have much time to think on it because Odin's voice cut though the air silencing the room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" His loud voice thundering though the dining hall causing you to tremble. 

"Squabbling like children while the rest of us try to enjoy a good meal." He boomed looking at the both of you.

"Father we just-"

"Silence!" Odin said looking angrily at Thor

"Both of you come with me now." He said and without another word began to walk out of the dinning hall.

You picked yourself up off the ground your eyes no daring to look away from the floor.

You hated the burning feeling of everyone staring at you. 

You only looked up when Thor came to a stop in front of you. 

Glancing around you realized you were in the throne room, another thing you failed to notice is that Loki and Frigga had followed you in here. 

"Y/n, what was the meaning of all of that ?" He asked his tone more gentle now. 

"Well you see father she was..."

"I believe I asked Y/N" Odin said sternly.

You gulped looking at the floor once more.

You didn't know what to do..you had to say something right?

What if he got drunk and did it again?

What if he did it to someone else?

What if he did it to Iona or Alvilda

"Your Highness..Thor he..."

You couldn't find the words..what were you sposed to say?

You took a deep breath before looking up at Odin.

"My Lord, Thor touched me in the most incorporate manner last night...I begged him to stop but I think he may have been to drunk to really understand..when he touched me in the dinning hall I may have overreacted, but I promise you it was only..out of fear." You said softly. 

It actually felt good to say out loud though the soft gasp you heard leave Frigga's lips made your stomach twist with guilt. 

"Father that is a lie!" Thor said angrily. 

Odin looked over to his son his eyes extremely serious.

"Very well then state your side of the story..but I promise you my boy that if I find out you are lying the consequences will be most unkind." Odin said. 

"Same goes for you Y/n." He said his eye flicking over to you. 

"Father she had drunkenly stumbled near my sleeping quarters..I though it strange, but since it was the festival I assumed she was pretty out of it." He lied

You wanted to protest but you knew it would be unwise until he was done speaking.

"I will admit I said some suggestive things but no more then our usual bantering. I swear...I offered to walk her back to her room and before I knew it she leaned in and kissed me." He said lying through his teeth.

"I didn't know what to do so I pushed her off of me..she got upset and ran back to her room..at dinner I wanted to apologize for pushing her and tell her I wasn't upset or anything but I think her pride was a little hurt and she overreacted"

"Father you must believe me! I may be brash but you have to know your own son wouldn't do such a thing!" 

Odin didn't say anything for a moment looking as if he was lost in thought.  

When he finally did speak he addressed you.

"Y/n, will you swear to me you're not lying?" He asked looking deep into your eyes.

You nodded frantically " I swear to you My King." You said desperately.

"But Father!" Thor protested

"Be quite boy!" Odin snapped 

"Loki?" Odin said calmly. 

"Yes Father?" Said the other prince.

"Your Mother has been telling me about your magic..tells me you've been practicing with seeing into peoples minds, is that correct?" He asked 

"Y-Yes father."Loki replied 

"Well then Y/n, would you be willing to let Loki see inside your head so we can confirm if you are telling the truth?" 

He said it as a question but you knew it was a demand  

"I will allow it My Lord." You said softly

You didn't want Loki to see..you didn't want anyone to witness your humiliation..but you didn't have a choice. 

Loki approached you smiling at you softy.

"Just relax." 

You nodded as he pressed his hands to the side of your head as he took a deep breath closing his eyes.

Instantly you were back to last night

It was like a horrifying nightmare you couldn't look away from.

You felt every emotion all at once.

Pain.

Confusion.

Pleasure. 

Betrayal.

As fast as it had began it was over and you were slumping in Loki's arms. 

You looked into his green eyes.

You knew he had seen what you saw 

You could see the emotions flickering across his green orbs.

His eyes held anger for a moment before growing cold. 

He helped you stand up straight before looking back at Odin

" She's lying." He said flatley 

You had felt as if you'd been punched in the gut and couldn't breath.

How could he say that?

He had just witnessed everything..so why would he lie?

"M-My Lord I swear-" 

"Silence." Odin said, but you couldn't seem to stop the words from flying out of your mouth

"No! He's lying!" You cried. 

"Thor is lying! He touched me ...he hurt me..You can't just stand there and-"

"DO NOT PRESUME YOU HOLD THE POWER TO DICTATE WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!" Odin boomed shutting you up instantly.

"You not only lie about my first born son committing such a hanous crime, but when I give you a chance to tell the truth you lie to my face." He said coldly

"You expect me to take your word over the word of my two sons?" He scoffed his one blue eyes burning into you. 

"I take you in, give you a place to work and live and this is how you repay me?" 

" Your Majesty I would never want to-"

"You have disgraced the name of your father, and you have disgraced your King."

"P-Please I.."

"You will be banished first thing in the morning." He said sternly 

"Not only for blaspheme against your Prince, but for lying to the face of the King of Asgard. 

You felt as if you were going to pass out again. 

How could everything have come crashing down so easily?

You were just trying to do the right thing.

Just last night you had been dancing with your friends..you had danced with Thor. 

You had span and laughed as the upbeat folk music played in the background. 

How had this happened?

"Take her to a holding cell!" Odin said waving you away.

"No!" You screamed as they grabbed you pulling you out of the room

"Thor tell them!" You said looking to him for mercy.

He looked just as surprised as you ...he looked guilty. 

"You have to tell them!" You sobbed as you were dragged away.

The were not gentle with you as they threw you into a cell.

You curled up on the ground sobbing into your hands

You had just been banished from Asgard .....

 

 

 


	4. Burning Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banishment

For awhile you just laid there and cried.

You felt so lost..how did this happen? 

You had eventually picked yourself up off the floor and crawled up on the small bed provided.

In all honesty you felt...nothing right now.

You knew you were a mental breakdown waiting to happen.

But right now you were too confused to feel anything.

You had only been trying to do the right thing.

You hadn't gone screaming down the hall or spreading rumors.

You had been trying to act normal..but then he grabbed you and everything had fallen apart. 

You were lost deep in though when you heard a deep voice say your name.

You looked up fury burning in your eyes.

"What do you want?" You asked angrily. 

"I told the guards to leave so we could talk freely...Y/n I'm so sor-"

"Don't!" You said and walked over to the bars of your cell.

"If you were sorry then you'd tell the truth..you wouldn't let me get banished." You said almost in a pleading way.

He looked at you for a moment, his eyes were still so much like a young child's in a way.

"Thor you and I both know who's telling the truth..you have to tell them." 

You could see the emotions on his face.

He looked like he was arguing with himself.

He let out a loud angry yell that made you jump back in fear

"Y/n I never meant to hurt you..last night that..that wasn't me." He cried his big blue eyes brimming with tears.

"When I woke up and remembered everything... I felt sick." He said as he began to pace back and forth.

"I wanted to talk to you...I looked for you all morning but you skipped breakfast and then Mother said you had gone to the infirmary..at dinner I know is shouldn't have grabbed you but I was so desperate at that point to talk to you...I didn't expect you to react the way you did." He said putting his face in his hands.

You wanted to feel bad for him.

He clearly regretted what he'd done..but not enough to tell the truth.

"Then please...tell them." You said tears running down your cheeks

He let out a pained noise..it sounded like a wounded animal.

"I can't!" He said said

"I am to be the future King...I can't jeopardize that..not even for you." Thor whispered as he began to cry and walked towards the door.

He stopped not looking back at you. "Just know this Y/n...I truly am so sorry..I know it means nothing but it is true." He said before walking away.

Even after he left you could hear his voice echoing through your cell....through your head. 

Your second visitor was surprisingly Loki.

You looked up to see him staring at you intently.

"Why did you lie?" You asked not even bothering to get up from the bed. 

"Personal interest." He said 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked angrily.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I was quite upset when I'd looked into your memories to see what Thor had done." He said.

"Even though it's been a while I did at one point see you as a friend." He mused.

"I was going to tell the truth but then I realized that I can use this against Thor."

You felt the anger build within you at his words.

"What!?" You yelled

"You lied because of some petty dirt on Thor?" You growled as you stood from the bed and ran towards the bars your hands gripping the cold iron so hard it hurt.

He shook his head."I can't expect you to understand." He said calmly..almost smugly.

"You're right I don't understand. So if you would be so kind and explain to me." You spat your golden orbs burning a hole into him

You were sure if looks could kill he would be dead where he stood.

Loki sighed. "That is none of your business, I merely came to offer you my apologizes." He said and fazed away.

This time you didn't cry..well not at first

At first you yelled in anger

You pounded your fist against the wall until your knuckles bled.

How could it not be your business.

You were the one getting banished over it you at least had the right to know.

When all the anger was used up you slumped against the wall letting out harsh sobs.

You weren't sure you could survive this much emotion.

Your life had been relatively normal up until now, besides the obvious things you had just been a normal girl living life...happily at that. 

You felt so hurt and confused.

In the last twenty-four hours you had been betrayed by three of people you had thought would always be there to protect you.

Your King...the Princes of Asgard.

You had been just as loyal as any another asgardian.

When you had looked at them you saw power and greatness. 

Now...you felt as if you had been placed in an alternate universe where everything you loved was now evil. 

The last visitor you recieved made your heartache for a different reason.

It was Inge...

She walked up to the cell silently a grim look on her face.

"They weren't gonna allow you any visitors...I manged to pull a few strings." She said softly.

You walked up to her sadly. "Hey Inge." You sighed. 

"I'm not allowed to ask you what you're...being banished for..and I don't think I want to know." She said her voice quivering as she said the word banish.

"Oh Inge." You said woefully.

"I wish I could tell you..I wish I could tell you everything." You said already on the verge of tears.

Part of you were happy she wouldn't know...you can't image what it would do to her.

She has severed the King for more then two thousand years...she thought so highly of the royal family.

"There's nothing to be done about it." She said in her usual mom tone.

" I brought you something." She said as she set down a basket you honestly didn't notice she was carrying.

"I couldn't let you get sent off without a good last meal." She said as she began to pull out food.

It was all your favorites.

Honey glazed roast, walnut soup, steamed yams,warm apple cider.

She even remembered to bring you sweet rolls filled with whipped cream and topped with chocolate. 

It had been your absolute go to desert ever since you'd first tried it. 

You couldn't stop the tears sreaming down your face but you still smiled .

"Thank you Inge." You said softly

You sat on the floor across from one another.

She passed you food tough the bars as you talked of happier times.

You tried not to think about where you were. 

You tried your best to think about how grateful you were to Inge for everything she'd done for you.

You could remember the first time you'd seen her.

She had honesty frightened you quite a bit.

_13 years ago_

You had only been on Asgard a day or so..well that wasn't complete true.

You had actually been on Asgard for three days..you had just been knocked out for two of them.

Turns out the bifröst wasn't really meant for small unaccompanied children.

The Queen had decided to let you stay and after a long bath and a new set of clothes you were being introduced to your new caretaker.

She was short and the smallest bit stout.

She looked to have once had auburn hair but it was now turning gray.

Her eyes were dark blue..almost gray.

She held her hands on her hips as she looked down at you an eyebrow rasied.

"What am I supposed to do with this little runt? She can't be more then four years." She growled.

You looked up at the terrifying woman your big gold eyes brimming with tears.

"P-Please let me stay..I don't wanna go back to the monsters." You cried softly

The servent that lead you here pulled Inge aside whispering something into her ear.

Her face changed with a look of realization.

She couched down to you her aura instantly becoming much softer. 

"Hey now I was only kidding." She said pulling out a handkerchief to wipe your nose.

"Of course you can stay." She said smiling.

You were too scared to say anything so you just nodded.

She looked around the room before her eyes landed on something and she smiled.

"Would you like to see how sweet rolls are made?" She asked 

You looked at her confused for a moment.

You hadn't heard of those before. 

"They are covered in chocolate." She said in a mischievous tone. 

Your face light up and you nodded happily.

"Yes Ma'ma!" You said.

She stood and took your small hand into her own. 

"Alright then little one, follow me." She said.

_Present day_

You didn't leave her side once for a month after that.

You didn't stop sleeping in her bed till you were seven years old. 

She had basically become your mother and you loved her just as much as the woman from your dreams.

When you were finished eating you were scared she would leave but to your suprise she began pulling blankes and a pillow out of the basket she had brought.

"What are you doing?" You asked confused.

"You used to sleep with me when you were afraid..I figured you are pretty scared right now." She said

"Oh and I brought this for you." She said and pulled out the pouch your mother had given you..it was still as it was the day she gave it to you. 

You had been too scared to take anything out in fear of misplacing something. 

That's when you lost it.

You began to cry harder then you had since this whole nightmare began.

You bawled with everything you had in you.

That night you pulled the pillow and blankets off the bed and slept on the floor of your cell.. your hand reaching though the bars to hold Inge's. 

She talked to you softly until you drifted off to sleep.

The next morning you felt Inge shaking your hand lightly.

You opened your eyes to see she had already packed everything up from last night.

"I hear them coming for you." She said sadly

You nodded and got off the floor placing your makeshift bedding back where it belonged.

You were about to say something but the sound of people turing down the hallway caught your attention

You looked to see three men, Odin, Thor, and Loki.

"Let's get this over with." Odin said calmly

One of the guards came forward to open your cell 

Without hesitation you ran to wrap your arms around Inge.

You weren't sure you'd ever to hug her again. 

"I-I love you..Mom." You said squeezing her as tight as you could.

"I love you to little one." She said as you felt the wetness of her tears against your cheek.

The guard began to pull you away from her and you had to fight the urge to push him away.

Inge reluctantly let go of you as they began to drag you away from her.

You had to look away.

You were afraid if you looked back you would die of heartbreak

Maybe it would be better that way?

You followed them though the castle.

Everyone was still asleep.

Good.

You didn't want anyone to see this .

You didn't want to be paraded around like some criminal 

Outside waiting for you was some horses.

Even the streets were still empty

You were forced to ride with one of the guards as Odin lead you to the bifröst.

Once you arrived the man helped you down and and you followed him inside.

You look to see Heimdall staring at you.

His face was emotionless as usual but you could tell by the way he was looking at you that he was disappointed.

Heimdall had been the one to save you.

When you were little you used to come down to the bifröst almost everyday and ask him to look for your Father.

Your Mother had told you he was an adventurer.

That's how he found your home planet in the first place...how he found your mother.

She told you he was a lone wolf who traveled the stars and that's why he was never there with you when you had lived with you Mother.

Even though he was ambivalent about it at first he had eventually began to humor you with sorires of what your father was doing during his travels.

You knew now that it had all been lies..that your Father had passed away before you were even born..but he only told you when you were old enough to handle it and at that point you had already come to figure it out on your own.

"Y/n, It is with regret that I Odin banish thee on this day." He said sliding staff into place

" You have disgraced your King and the punishment for this is banishment."

"You will be sent to a place with lairs and tricksters such as yourself."

The bifröst whirred to life and you couldn't help but close your eyes tears sliding down your cheeks.

You were so afraid.

"I Odin cast you out!" He boomed and you felt yourself fly into the portal.

_Oh Gods help me_

You thought before everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the sad boy hours.


	5. Welcome to Crorix 363

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I need a beta reader!!  
> Some of the tags have changed so make sure to check those out.

_The sound of rain._

_The smell of peppermint tea filling the air._

_The sound of a crackling fire in the background._

_You were on the floor of Inge's bedroom playing with a doll she'd gotten you earlier that week._

_Inge was currently sitting in a chair by the fire patching up a dress for one of the younger servant girls._

_Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and you yelped in fear running over to Inge hiding your face in her knees._

_She chuckled warmly and set the dress aside for a moment._

_She pulled you onto her lap and held you close gently petting your h/c hair._

_"Shhh now little one." She said_

_"There's no reason to be afraid I'm right here." Inge cooed as she continued to comfort you._

_"Can you sing to me?" You asked softly._

_She shiged and looked down at you._

_"Only if you promise to go to sleep."_

_You nodded as you cuddled into her lap getting more comfortable._

_She began to sing her voice always being something you thought was quite beautiful._

_"Silly little princess dancing in the snow spinning fast and free on her little toes."_

_"Where the world will take her? No one ever knows."_

_"Silly little princess dancing in the snow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inge's voice began to fade away as you woke up.

Out of all the hellish nightmares you could have had you were grateful that it had been a rather pleasant dream. 

When the bifröst sent you flying through space and crashed landed you in what seemed to be a desert you were sure Odin had just left you on an abandon planet to die. 

You weren't sure what else to do so you began to walk looking for any signs of life. 

After walking for almost an hour you were happy to see what looked to be a small town. 

One thing you noticed was that you no longer felt your asgardian strength, so walking long distances actually effected you.

It was like being cast out had taken every ability being an asgardian provided...made you mortal...made you weak.

You walked up to the first person you saw which sadly happened to be a drunken man stumbling around. 

It was night time and there didn't seem to be that many people out.

You tapped his shoulder and he turned to you. 

"Uh could you please tell me where I am?" You asked awkwardly looking at the ground.

He took another swing from his bottle before smiling happily.

"W-Welcome to Crorix 363...or at leeeast the outskirts of Crorix 363." He said slurring some of his words.

You had no idea where that was or what this place even was. 

You shiged and thanked him anyway.

"Careful..pretty little thing like you shouldn't wonder around at night." He laughed before he made it on his way. 

You were worried by his warning but decided to not think about it right now. You wondered the streets of the relatively empty town. 

There were a few people here and there most of them drunk. 

You stopped at a tavern. 

You walked inside and up to a man who looked to own the place or at least be in charge.

He was sting behind the bar his feet propped up on the scratched up wood.

His skin was a dull teal color and his eyes were as black as ink as they scanned the pages the small brown hard back he was holding.

He appeared to be not quite middle aged and his brown hair was short and well on it's way to turning gray.

"Are there any rooms open." You asked politely.

He looked up from the book he was reading an annoyed look on his face. 

"Ya, what's it to you?" He asked

"I'd like to stay in one please." You said feeling more and more self conscious by the second. 

You pulled a little wallet out of the pouch Inge had brought you. 

You were surprised to see she had filled the bag up with coins because there was definitely more money in there then you remembered.

You took out about ten coins and placed them on the bar.

"I'm not sure how much a room is but this is-"

Before you could finish he cut you off. 

"Is that asgardian gold?" He asked quickly.

You nodded and he smiled setting down his book quickly scooping the coins into his hand. 

"I'm not sure what you are doing here little lady but you keep dishing out this kinda money and you can buy this fucking place if you want." He laughed.

You smiled uncomfortably. "No thanks just a room." 

He nodded and took out a key from his pocket looking at the number on it .

"It's the last room upstairs on the left." He said and went back to reading his book.

You thanked him once more before making your way upstairs.

The room wasn't awful.

It was nothing like your room had been like in the castle but it would have to do for now. 

It was small and smelled like damp wood.

There was a bed, a nightstand, and a small desk with an old wooden chair near the window. 

You set your things down on the bed before making your way over to the bathroom door. 

The bathroom wasn't much better then the room.

It had a small tub that looked more like a big metal water basin, toilet, and a sink with a mirror that appeared to be cracked. 

You walked over to the mirror to wash off your face only to scream when you saw your reflection. 

Your once h/c hair was now long and silver. 

Your skin was still the same s/c color as it had been before, but it appeared that having the asgardian part of you locked away had allowed for more of your Akrid features to come to the surface. 

Another thing you noticed was that your ears were now slightly pointed somewhat like an elf's.

You remembered now...your Mothers ears had been pointed as well. 

It had been so long and that was such a minute detail that it hadn't been something you remembered her having. 

You placed a hand over your mouth as you began to tremble.

You didn't even look asgrdian anymore.

It was like one final stamp of your banishment.

It would now be a constant reminder of your punishment.

You were weak now.

You had been robbed of your strength and were left to defend yourself with no idea how to do so.

You began to feel all your emotions from the last day and a half cloud your mind.

You began to hyperventilate as you slid down the bathroom wall and onto the floor below.

You couldn't even cry as you lay there a trembling gasping mess.

When you finally manged to make any noise at all it was a horrendous strangled cry. 

You felt as if someone had ripped out your soul and had left a hole where it should be.

You must have laid there for hours because when you went to get up all your mussels had fallen asleep and you were stiff as a broad.

You walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over yourself

The were clearly cheap and barely did anything to conserve your heat but it was enough.

It seemed liked the only thing you had been good at recently was seeping.

Before all of this sleeping had been something you tried to avoid but now it brought you peace.

That brings you back to now.

In a cheap tavern banished from your home.

You didn't even look the same. 

You were lost..you had no idea what you were supposed to do.

You..were afraid.

_"It's okay to be afraid, fear means we are alive, fear means you still have the will to keep running..to keep living."_

You sighed as you heard your Mothers voice echo though your head.

You knew that sitting there feeling bad for yourself wasn't going to get anything done.

You had to keep fighting if you didn't want to starve to death.

You had money and things to trade for now but you were going to need a job and so far from what you'd seen there weren't many respectable jobs around here.

The old man last night said you were on the outskirts of the city so that meant there was a bigger city somewhere around here where you could look for work.

You didn't have a way to get there right now so that wasn't an option at the moment. 

When you had your asgardin strength walking long distances were no problem at all 

But the long walk last night had left you feeling tried and sore.

You groaned and rubbed your face into your hands in frustration.

Maybe you could ask to work for the tavern guy.

He was sorta rude but he seemed alight enough.

You though on it a little longer and decided it would be better if you just get it out of the way and asked.

You went to the bathroom once more to clean yourself up.

You had basically crashed landed in the desert so you were all dusty.

Not to mention you had been crying so your cheeks felt sticky.

You didn't even bother to look in the mirror as you filled the tub up with warm water. 

You didn't have any soap so you settled for just changing the water out as you worked all the gunk off.

When you deemed yourself clean enough you got out of the basin and reluctantly used one of the offered towls to dry yourself off.

You went out to the room and scavenged through your pouch to find a small wodden comb you knew was somewhere inside. 

To your surprise you found that Inge had packed you a spare set of clothing.

It was just a plain black long sleave and a pair of nice fitting brown pants but right now it felt like the most amazing gift in the world

The shirt you had been wearing was meant for the cold and had been terribly uncomfortable as well as itchy.

You had used it to cover the marks left behind by Thor on your neck but there was no point in hiding them now.

Besides at this point they had mostly disappeared.

Once you found the comb you went back into the bathroom.

You walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath looking at yourself.

Now that you weren't so shocked the sliver  tresses were actually quite beautiful.

It was much longer then it had been and would need a trim but for the most part it wasn't awful..just different.

It would still take some getting used to.

You couldn't exactly say you liked it. 

There wasn't anything wrong with it..it just didn't feel like you.

It felt like you were wearing a costume that you couldn't take off.

But there wasn't really anything you could do about it.

You combed throughly through the many tangles before changing into the new clothing you had laid out on the bed.

With a final long exhale you made it back down stairs. 

You hadn't noticed it last night but the down stairs portion was a pub as well

You couldn't say you were surprised.

It wasn't uncommon at all.

That was actually a good thing.

It meant there was more work around here to be done and with more work came the need for help.

Luckily it was still pretty early so the only person there was the man from last night and a woman who appeared be sleeping at the bar.

You approached the man tapping him on the shoulder.

He turnd towards you the same annoyed look from the previous night still on his face.

"No there ain't no fuckin breakfast so if that's what your gonna ask then the answer is no!" He spat.

You were beginning to regret coming downstairs but you just clenched your fists and looked down at the ground.

"I-I um I was wondering if there was any work I could maybe do around here?" You asked softly cringing so hard you though you might just have a stroke.

"What was that!? Speak the fuck up will ya." He said groaning in annoyance.

"I need a job!" You said looking up at him.

" I don't know why you're asking me little lady. I don't have a lot of money to be paying and the work is hard." He said looking down at you with a disintrasted look.

"Please." You said quickly 

"I know how to clean and i'm stronger then I look! I worked in a really big castle and I know what I'm doing." You said not willing to give up easliy.

So far the two jobs you'd seen were working in the bars around here or working on the streets and neither of those seemed like something you'd want.

You thought you'd seen a few shops but you were still going to try here first.

"You won't have to pay me much..maybe let me stay in that room for half the price ...I have more gold if that's what you want." You said looking up at him deffiantly.

He groaned and ran his fingers thorugh his gressy brown hair.

"Ugh..fine I could use some help around here...and a pretty little thing like you ought to bring in some cosomurs." He said nonchalantly.

"But I want a down payment..let's say twice the amount of last night." He said smirking

"Ya know, since you seem so determined to work here." 

20 gold coins!?

Just to stay in that awful room and work here for shit pay!?

You knew this wasn't going to be easy but that didn't mean it wasn't irrigating 

"Alright." You said through clenched teeth.

"When do I start?" You asked 

He smirked throwing you a dirty white rag.

"Right now newbie." 

For the rest of the day and a good portion of the night you scrubbed anything with a surface, cleaned the dishes, took out the trash, and worst of all cleaned out the empty rooms. 

You tried not to pay attention to all the odd substances and smells you came across and just powered through everything.

By the time you were finished you were too tried to take a bath even though you desperately needed one.

The work at the castle had been rough but at the the time you still had the strength and stamina of an asgardin..now you still had the mussel mass but it wasn't very impressive without the strength to back it up. 

You sat on your new bed deciding you wanted to go through all the things in your little pouch.

It was clear Inge had added some things and you couldn't be more grateful.

You took each item out with great care placing them onto the blanket below

A small dress meant for a child, a glass sea like creature, a beautiful blue hair clip, the wooden comb.

All small kick nacks your Mother had placed in there for you so you would always have a small part of your home with you.

Inge had added two spare pairs of socks, a small vile of pain medicine, and a canteen filled with apple cider on top of the clothes and the bag of money.

They were just small things but it made your heart ache as you longed to be with her now. 

The last thing you found inside trhe was a small golden pin.

It had the castle carved onto it in all it's shining glory.

You ran your fingers over all the little details feeling the small carvings under your gentle touch.

You felt yourself become angry as you threw it across the room the small pin hitting the wall .

Inge no doubly put it in there so you would have something to remember Asgard by but you didn't want to remember.

Asgard had betrayed you ...they could all burn for all you cared.

You didn't feel the tears slipping from your golden orbs until it was already to late.

You knew that wasn't true.

You missed your home.

You missed Frigga and Heimdall 

You missed your friends 

You missed Inge.

You....even missed Thor and Loki

You missed the golden halls and the feeling of magic in the air.

You longed for the warmth of the garden and the chill of the breeze.

It had only been a day and you were already homesick out of your mind.

You felt like you had cried more then you ever had in your life and it scared you.

All theses emotions were never something you had been taught to deal with. 

You walked over to the small golden pin picking it up and holding it close to you a quite cry escaping your lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." You said sadly.

You felt pathetic but you didn't care. 

You sighed as you placed the items back where they belonged and set the pouch on the nightstand next to you.

You made sure your door was locked before you slipped into a relatively peaceful sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the lullaby from a movie but I can't remember which one .  
> I changed the lyrics a little though.  
> This chapter was pretty tame, it was mostly just the beginning of the end ya know.  
> It's basically all down hill from here so get ready for some fucked up stuff.  
> Sorry not sorry (I mean i'm kinda sorry)


	6. Lesson in reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to your new job as well as learning an important lesson about life far outside Asgard.

You had gotten used to your new life pretty easily.

The work was tough and you were so very tired but it helped to have something to do.

Over the last week and a half you had buried yourself in your work doing everything you could to avoid thinking about the situation you were in.

When you were alone in your room the thoughts crept in like a mist filling up your head with dark thoughts that would have you crying your eyes out in no time.

You were so emotionally drained that even when you were scrubbing the floors or washing the windows you actually found peace.

You had become acquaintances with the tavern keeper his name you'd come to know simply as Goh.

He was greedy and kind of an asshole but he was good about keeping to himself and not bothering you all that much.

He'd give you a list of chores to do throughout the day and you'd do them.

 The only real small talk between you had been if you both happened to be cleaning the same room and the sliance became to awkward.

It was never anything more then a quick "How's your day?" Or a "Wow the weather is nice."

He would usually respond with something sarcastic but you were just glad he would humor you at all.

You longed for the days you spent working in the castle where you always had someone to talk to while you worked.

Inoa was your main working buddy and the queen of gossip if she was in the right mood.

Goh on the other hand would often remind you he wasn't paying you to sit around and talk when you happened to be feeling particularly chatty.

That's why you were surprised when late one night after the main pub had been closed he had invited you to have a drink with him.

You were coming up on your second week of banishment and you were honestly just tired.

You hadn't touched a drop of alcohol ...since the night of the festival and you found that even the smell brought back unpleasing memories.

"Nah I think i'm going to head in early." you said politely bowing your head ( A habit you had picked up growing up in the castle) as you began to walk up the stairs.

"Aww what's wrong scared i'll drink you under the table?" He taunted a smirk on his lips. "Little Lady can't handle her liquor?" He teased.

There was no malice in his words and it was actually quite nice to hear a something from him other then annoyed sarcasm.

You turned to him smirking a real smile finding it's way to your face for the first time in two weeks.

"I know this means nothing to you but I almost out drank a girl named Sif and I guarantee I could out drink you and anyone in this stupid town." You said confidently as you sat across from him at the bar the flickering of candle light illuminating the walls with soft shadows.

You had asked him why he used candles in the main lobby at night when this place had running electricity...unlike Asgard which mostly ran off of magic.

He had stated that it was mostly cheaper to use candles then keep such a large part of the tavern lite up.

"Ohhh feeling courageous are we!?" He asked chuckling already a little buzzed.

He set down a glass pouring a dark liquor you'd never seen before into the small cup.

You downed the glass surprised to find it actually tasted quite nice but it burned like fire.

You set the glass down squeezing your eyes shut .

He laughed loudly looking at your scrunched up face.

"Really knocks the air out of ya don't it!" He laughed as he poured you another glass as well as himself.

The two of you continued to banter as you drank, Goh actually being quite funny when he wasn't being a dick.

As the night went on the conversation shifted to being more serious as both of you began to talk about your life.

Apparently Goh had been a soldier on his home plant but when he disobeyed orders to save one of his commanders he was banished and had crashed landed here on Crorix and had just been stranded ever since.

"I was only nineteen at the time." He said as he downed his eight glass.

"Wow..that's some shit." You said sadly and more then a little drunk.

You were keeping up with him but you had forgotten that it was also the asgardian part of yourself that had allowed you to drink so much.

You could still hold your own but eight drinks probably would've only gotten you buzzed no less the a month before.

"What about you little lady?" He asked.

"What's someone like you doing here?" He asked

You frowned and took the bottle pouring yourself a drink.

"I'm not wasted enough to talk about that." You said gulping the burning liquid quickly 

Maybe you could drown the lump in your throat that kept rearing it's ugly little head.

"Well then I'll start with something easier, where the hell are you even from?" He asked.

You laughed almost spitting out your drink. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." You said 

"Try me."

"Well technically i'm from Asgard as was my father..but my mother was Akrid." You said 

"You have to be shitting me! I mean I saw the golden eyes and sliver hair but I figured it was just a coincidence...I mean I didn't think any were left after the genocide." he said running his fingers through his hair a trait you noticed he did a lot when he was thinking.

You shiged 

You remembered when you had truly found out what happened your people.

You had been visiting Heimdall, you were around thirteen years old and you had smilply asked him what had happen to your Mother..to your home.

The Akrid people had only been a small present of the population on your home plant...maybe 3% at most.

They were a rare and very powerful people and that had caused others to fear them.

They were worried that if the Akrid people wanted to they could easily win a war if they decided to rise up, which hadn't been true...it was just a bunch of lies spread through fear  and paranoia.

Sadly people are easily swayed and before anyone knew it groups had started rising up to hunt and kill of any Akrid person they saw.

Some were simply thrown into prisons.

Anyone who wouldn't go peacefully was killed and the raminign few died off in work camps or forced service at the front lines.

Withen about five years the whole population had been wiped out.

If there were any survivors they were scattered amongst space like yourself.

"My Mother sacrificed herself so I could be taken to Asgard." You said as Goh continued to look at you in shock.

"Wow...that's crazy." He said softly as he grabbed the bottle taking a drink out of it not even bothering to pour it into the cup anymore.

"Then why are you here?" He asked 

"Banished..same as you." You said bitterly.

"Real good my Mothers sacrifice did." You said feeling the lump in your throat build once more.

Goh shiged scratching the back oif his head awkwardly.

"Well kido...your Mother gave her life so you could keep living...and that's what you're doing, ain't ya ?" He said taking another swig.

"It seems to me that she would be happy with just that." He said.

You smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks Goh...that was actually really sweet. " You said 

He scoffed."Don't ever say i'm sweet. " He said and you laughed grabbing the bottle out of his hand.

"Alright old man I believe we were in the middle of a drinking contest before you got all sappy on me." You said taking a large gulp from the bottle but regretting it instantly .

You covered up the pain however convinced you were going to beat him.

To bad you'er an idiot and were needing help up the stairs by the time you were finished.

So much for beating him.

"Hey! You totally cheated because i'm not even a little bit not drunk....even a little" You said before laughing loudly as you leaned against him almost falling down the staris.

"Hey keep ypur voice down we got sleeping csomers." He snapped quietly.

"They are not sleeping in there I'm afried... believe me I wash the sheets." You snickerd quietly. 

He fished your keeys out of your pocket and helped get you into bed.

You felt a jolt of fear go through you at the feeling of him lowering you to the bed.

The feeling was all to familiar and you felt the panic rising in your chest.

You were calmed instantly when you felt him help you under the covers and begin to walk away.

"Thank you!" You called after him as your eyes began to feel super heavy.

He shighed as he kept his back towards you.

"Ya...sleep tight little lady." He said 

Before you feel asleep you could have sworn he sounded sad but you were already falling into darkness before you could really think on it. 

As you approached the end of your third week you felt as if you could do this for a good while.

You couldn't say you were happy here but it felt safe enough and allowed you time to just gather your thoughts. 

Some nights you could go to bed with no problems. 

Others you sat awake for hours the tears running down your cheeks seeming to never end.

It was the middle of the third week when some odd customers came in. 

You never really had to interact with the costumers (that was Goh's job) but you would often be cleaning when people came in to drink and if things got busy enough help people check into their room. 

 The odd pair in question was a very large man with fiery red skin and long black hair.

The woman had pale skin with long blond hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head.

They were both dressed in black attire and carried themselves much differently then anyone you'd seen around here so far.

The thing that drew your attention to them the most was the woman's eyes.

The were a bright emerald color and her gaze was so piercing that you looked at the ground awkwardly to avoid her line of sight.

You continued to mop as your eyes went over to Goh.

He usually jumped at the look of rich customers but he seamed to be caught up talking to a man at the bar.

You weren't supposed to talk to the customers unless it was really busy but it looked as if Goh was down right ignoring them.

You sighed as you set the mob against the wall walking over to them.

"Uh hello, will you be needing a room?" You asked nervously.

You didn't exactly look your best right now.

Your hair was thrown up into a messy bun and you were worn out from working all day.

The sliver locks on top of your head were long and thick and down right unmanageable.

You hadn't had time to cut it yet and apparently Ackrid hair grew fast.

They looked at you for a minute their eyes scanning you over.

It made you uncomfortable. 

You felt like you needed to run away but you couldn't move in fear of drawing those piercing emerald eyes to your own.

"No thank you." The man said his tone surprisingly polite.

"We will just be sitting down at one of the tables." He said and they walked towards the back sitting down.

You were quick to run to the back not wanting anything to do with the strange duo.

You hopped they just got their drinks and left.

Sadly it seemed the universe had something against you because there they sat all night their gaze like an itch on your skin.

You could tell they were watching you but you tried your best to ignore it.

You had tired to escape to the back telling Goh you would do the dishes but he insisted you work out in the lobby.

You were happy when you had finished up your work downstairs and could escape the heat of there eyes upstairs to tend to some of the empty rooms.

You would take cleaning cum stained sheets over the awkwardness of the two strangers.

You were finished up with the rooms by the time it was time to close up shop so you headed down stairs figuring the duo would have made it on their way.

To your dismay there were standing in the lobby their backs facing you.

Something told you to run.

To just go back upstairs and wait.

"Umm hey sorry the lobby is closing soon so if you don't get a room you have to go." You said politely as possible but you couldn't keep the trembling out of your voice. 

They turned towards you and the large male smiled looking down at you. " Ah yes of course." He said and began to walk towards the door. 

You were going to follow them to the door and lock it when they left but to your horror you heard the clicking sound of the door locking .

You looked up to see the man had locked the door and turned towards you. 

Without hesitation you went to run but his hands were on you in no time his strong grip holding your arms painfully behind your back. 

You began to struggle screaming loudly.

"Goh! Goh help me!" You cried out struggling in ernest.

You felt so weak.

You were not only tired from work but you hadn't exactly been eating all that much.

The only shops around here didn't have anything but odd dehydrated food as Goh had called it.

You had never seen it but it was absolutely disgusting and expansive at that.

You were about to call out once more when Goh walked out.

"Oh thank the Gods! Please help me they att..." Your words faded out as you saw the calm look on the males face.

He knew 

No wonder he had been acting weird 

"Is this her?" The woman asked coming forward. 

Goh nodded and she turned to you.

She grabbed your face making you look up at her.

You looked into those emerald pools and felt everything slip away from you .

Both of your eyes began to glow as she contind to stare at you. 

When she finally released you you slumped back against the man holding onto you.

"Holy shit she really is of Ackrid blood." She said sounding impressed.

"Goh what is going on?" You pleaded feeling panicked and confused.

You were completely ignored as they continued to talk about you as if you weren't standing right there.

" She should fetch a fair price and if not whole then defiantly in parts." The man said laughing the same polite tone in his voice.

The woman nodded throwing Goh a bag that he caught easily

"20,000 as we promised." She said

You began to connect the dots as they spoke and you could help but gasp in horror.

"Goh how could you!?" You cried looking up at him angrily

"I told you about that because I trusted you!" You yelled.

He looked at you before he chuckled darkly 

"Look kid, I like you I really do so here is a little word of advice." He said was he walked up to you a smirk on his lips.

" If you wanna make it in life don't trust anyone, they'll only end up disappointing ya."

" The second I found out about your special little secret I knew you could make me a pretty penny." He said and began to walk away.

"Welcome to Crorix 363 little lady." He said not turing to look at you as he walked off into the back area.

You didn't even have time to scream before a needle was pushed into your neck and everything went black. 


	7. Man of Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added new tags be sure to take a look

_Hands._

_They were touching you._

_They were everywhere._

_You tired to fight back but you felt so weak._

_Why did your limbs feel so heavy?_

You were awoken suddenly and harshly with a splash of water to your face.

"Will you stop moving!" A harsh voice said.

It took you a minute to figure out what was going on.

You just sat there for a moment compeltly in shock.

What ever drugs they had used to knock you out had apparantly been strong because you felt like your limbs were made of jelly.

You slowly began to realize you were in water....a bath in fact.

The water was warm and felt nice but the hands roaming all over your body did not.

You tired to push the hands away but your weakened attempts were easily pushed aside.

After several failed efforts you desided to give up and just try to relax.

You had no idea where you were or what was going on but you could barley stay conscious right now so you figured it was best to just save your strength.

The hands continued to touch every inch of you not leaving any part of you uncleaned.

You made a noise of protest when your legs were pried open and they began to clean your more intimate areas, but they went complete unheard.

The touch was professional and not sexual in anyway but it was still extremely uncomfortable to know some one was touching you in such a way. 

Soon they were finished with your body and moved on to your hair.

You had to admit that part was pretty nice.

You hadn't had access to any kind of soap for three weeks so you had to just relay on water to keep you clean.

Not to mention how thick and long your hair was now.

You could feel the grease and grime being rinsed out as gentle hands combed though the tangles and knots.

You began to drift off once more only to be disturbed when you felt yourself being removed from the water and onto what seemed to be a chair.

You were still pretty out of it so you let the mysterious hands do their work as you stared into space.

You were dried off and they helped you into a robe.

You began to become more lucid as they continued to clean you.

It tuns out the hands were two women.

They both had the same fair skin and dark eyes and you could only assume they were sisters. 

They worked efficiently as the cleaned every part of you they could find.

They clipped your nails and rubbed your skin with lotions and oils that made you smell sweet and made your skin feel oddly soft.

The smell reminded you of the Queens gardens back on Asgard.

When they would bloom and the air would be filled with the sweet aroma of flowers of different shapes and sizes. 

When you finally found the nerve to talk you looked to the sister that appeared to be older.

"Why am I here ?" You asked but were ignored.

You grabbed her hand as she reached for your hair.

"Hey I asked you a question."

She sighed and rolled her eyes ripping her hand away.

She said something to the other girl in a langue you could understand and they both laughed.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you realized they were talking about you.

Knowing it would be pointless to try and get anymore information out of the two you sat with your arms crossed as they worked.

Your hair was braided and wrapped into an elegant bun.

The outfit you wore(if it could even be called that) was a light yellow two piece.

The topped hugged your chest tightly and had long flowing sleeves.

The material was see through so it did nothing to conceal your breasts.

As for the bottoms it was a pair of black underwear and a long flowing skirt with two slits up the side that was basically a glorified loincloth.

The last few touches were a pair of golden ankle bracelets,earrings, gloss for your lips, and a golden collar that was uncomfortably tight.

With that your were ready and they were calling someone in.

To your surprise the man and woman from before walked in.

They both smiled when they looked at you.

"Well well well." The man said.

"Look who cleans up real nice."

The woman smirked. "Too bad she's not ours, I would love to see what she looks like out of that outfit." She said looking you up and down

You stood and backed away slowly.

"You! You're the people from before!" You said angrily

You wanted answers.

"What the hell is this? Why do you want me?" You asked keeping your eyes on both of them.

The woman stepped forward a gentle smile on her face.

Her emerald orbs locked with yours.

"Now now, there is no need for all of that." She said.

Her voice sounded so angelic.

"Why don't you just calm down and come here."

You could feel all the tension in your body drain away as both of your eyes began to glow.

You began to walk towards her, her voice sounding like the most trust worthy thing in the world right now.

By the time you snapped out of it she had already grabbed a hold of your arm.

"W-Wait what just happened?" You asked.

She smiled."Just a little trick of mine." The woman said smirking.

"And if you don't want me to use my little trick to hurt you you'll follow and not cause any problems." She said in a sickly sweet manner.

You nodded aware that you were clearly outmatched.

You had no idea what just happedn but you knew it had to do with those emerald pools.

They got inside your head when you locked eyes with her.

If you weren't mistaken she had done the same thing back in the tavern.

They began to walk out of the door when a sudden realization hit you.

You felt around your neck only to confirm what you already knew.

"Wait! Please I had a necklace!" You said sounding panicked.

That was the one thing you were not willing to lose.

The woman rolled her eyes and looked over to the older sister saying something in the language the two had been speaking in before.

The older sister groaned and fished the necklace out of her pocket throwing it to you.

You put it on immediately your heart still pounding.

"Thank you." You whispered. 

You followed them out the door and into a long hallway.

The white marble floors were cool on your bare feet and the feel of the cold air on your very exposed skin made goosebumps erupt all over you.

You eventually made it to a room that had many different pods in it.

The man walked over to one of the pods and punched in a number to the number pad off to the side.

The pod door opened and the man motioned for you to get inside.

You shook your head backing away. "Where dose it go?" You asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Either get in or I drag you in." He said.

You looked at the pod for a moment before reluctantly climbing inside.

The padded bottom was actually really softy and it was big enough for you to sit up in.

The door shut quickly and the man punched in another number.

The pod began to move and sink into the wall

Your began to panic having no idea where this was taking you.

Everything went dark for a couple of moments before you reemerged in a room that made you gasp in relazation.

The room had pods lining the walls like the other room had but thses ones were full.

Girl and boys.

Men and women.

They all seemed to be from different walks of life.

Some looked just as scared as you felt.

Tears streaming down their faces as they looked around the room frantically searching for answers.

Others looked completely broken.

Their eyes vacant as they waited lifelessly in their pods.

Your eyes landed on a small male in the pod across from yours.

He had shaggy soft brown hair and his eyes were the most fascinating shade of hazel you'd ever seen. 

He had beautiful bluish-green scales that ran up his hands and stopped at his bicep and scales along his legs that faded near the top of his thighs.

Another thing was his pod was filled with water as he floated peacefully. 

He clearly belonged somewhere in the water, but there he sat his eyes looking just as vacant as the other who already realized their fate. 

People walked around outside the pods talking and laughing as they pointed to different pods.

It was clear this was some kind of trafficking ring and you all were being put on dispale for purchase.

You now knew what they had been talking about back at the tavern when they said you'd catch a fair price...whole or in parts.

You felt like crying as you understood the predicament you were in but for some reason they wouldn't come.

You had trusted Goh.

You didn't really think you were frineds but he seemd nice enough.

If some of the costumers had tried to get a little too handsy with you Goh would be the first to shoo them away.

You had told one another about your lives and though maybe there would be someone you could trust. 

 What a joke that was.

You were lost in thought when someone approached your pod. 

You looked up to see a strange looking male.

He was quite tall, taller then anyone you'd ever seen. 

The mans build wasn't as robust as the men on Asgard, he seemed more on the lankier side.

His skin was a ghostly shade of white and it contrasted harshly with his long thick black hair that was done in an elegant braid down his back. 

His eyes were a bright purple color and they scanned over you in a way that you'd never seen before.

You'd seen the look of lust in people's eyes before...this was different.

He looked at you with curiosity? 

He held a small smirk on his lips as he called someone over. 

It was the man from before. 

They were clearly talking but you couldn't hear their words. 

It made you feel uncomfortable. 

It made your stomach twist and turn like you were going to be sick.

Suddenly your pod began to move again and you looked back at the two men and your eyes locked with the stranger.

You felt absolute fear run through you.

He looked as a nightmare felt. 

Everything went dark once more and you emerged in a small white room.

For a moment you just sat there feeling confused. 

Then the two men and the woman walked into the room.

Your pod door opened and you couldn't help but feel the urge to cry. 

You just knew something bad was going to happen. 

It was a strange feeling....

 Like when you watched a sibling or friend getting yelled at when you're a child and you being to cry even if it's not you getting scolded.

"Hello there little bird." He said sweetly.

His voice was dark and smooth...and sinister.

You didn't say anything you just sat there your legs hugged to your chest.

"Is she really Akrid." He asked the woman.

She nodded.

"Well only half but the only thing she's missing is the lilac skin and the powers." She said. 

He nodded walking closer to you. 

"I am a collector of rare things little bird." He said looking down at you. 

"And you my love are very rare." He said smiling as he grabbed your face making you look up at him.

"A little Asgardian-Akrid mutt all mine for the taking." He said.

You felt disgusted.

You hated the way he was talking about you as if you were some exotic animal.

You ripped you face away from his grasp.

"I may be a mutt Sir, but that dose not mean I wish to acquaint myself with trash." You said looking away from him. 

He pulled his hand back and smiled. "Aww you haven't been properly trained right." He said only making you more angry. 

He turned to look at the other two.

"Yes I do believe I have found what I'm looking for. Have her prepared for me and I will pick her up after I am done looking around more." He said and began to walk out of the room.

You figured this was the only chance you would get so you dashed out of the pod while the door was still open. 

You managed to slid past the two and out into the hallway.

You bumped into the man who intended to buy you but didn't stop to care about it. 

You ran down the hall as fast as you could not bothering to think about where you were going.

You saw a door at the end of the long hallway but came to a stop when you felt something take a hold of your body.

It was cold and unnatural.

It pulled and tightened your muscles as you were forced to turn around and walk back towards the room you had just escaped from.

You saw the pale man from before his hand pointed towards you as he controlled your body with some sort of magic. 

It hurt!

Gods it burned like fire as your were made to walk in jarring harsh movements.

By the time you reached him you fell to the floor an exhausted mess.

You trembled as you held your arms out in front of you trying to register what had just happened.

He crouched down to you frowning.

"Now now little bird if you try and run I'll have to cut off your wings." He said in the same sickly sweet manner as the rest of the assholes around here. 

You hated it. 

They spoke to to you as if they were doing what was best for you.

As if you wanted this....

The two came up hauling you up off the ground.

You were taken to a room where they strapped you chest first into a chair.

You couldn't see what was going on but you knew you were afraid.

You started to struggle as you heard a small mechanical buzzing.

The woman crouched down in front of you and held up somthing odd and spider looking.

It was made of metal and had eight sharp legs and a strange green jewel in the middle.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked

"It's a tracking device that is going to make sure your new master always knows where you are." She said happily.

"And it dose a good job of keeping you nice a weak so you can't pull anymore more of those little running away stunts." She said and stood up. 

You felt her press it into the nape of your neck and began to scream as it started to burrow itself into your flesh.

"Ugh! Get it out please it hurts!" You cried struggling against the bounds.

When it finally stopped you felt as if you were going to pass out. 

It had hurt so much and now you could feel the cold metal pressed against your skin.

They hauled you up and you let them not even bothering to fight.

You were going to get out of this but there was nothing you could do right now.

You were trying to not give into your urge to pass out but it was to strong and you felt yourself go limp and everything went dark.

When you woke up you found yourself completely naked and chained spread eagle to a bed. 

The chains were slack and you could still move your limbs but it was still concerning.

It took you a moment to realize it but you were also gagged.

You reached behind your head to take it off but you heard a voice from the corner.

"Oh no you dont, you don't take that off unless I say you do." Said the man from before.

You hadn't noticed him over in the cornor.

You backed away from him trying to cover yourself up.

He smiled.

"I can see that you are scared of me..that's good." The man said .

You felt the same chill in your veins as you had when you were trying to run away down the hall.

Before you knew it he had control over your mussels once more.

"You know when I saw you running away from me I thought about how much I was going to punish you..how I was going to make you scream."

He said as you felt yourself being slid down the bed till you were laying down once more.

"I don't take kindly to disobedience you see." He said walking towards you.

"But as I watched you sleep there I got a better idea." He said as you felt your legs spreading against your will.

Your most intimate part was completely exposed to him and you couldn't even protest.

He crawled onto the bed and made his way in between your legs.

It felt horrible.

You naked and exposed underneath him.

This stranger still completely clothed at looking down at you like you were some kind of new toy.

In a way you were...

"I know you don't know me right now little bird, but you will." He mused and with a flick of his hands the chains around your arms became very tight and your arms were held down against the soft material of the bed.

"I saw the fire in your eyes from the moment I saw you in that pod." The man said sounding as if he was reliving a fond memory.

"That when I decided that I'm going to be the one to tame you..to break you." He said as he gently began to run his hands along your skin.

You were absolutely repulsed by his touch but you couldn't move away.

"Now I could show you how i'm going to do that with pain...which believe me there will be much of." He said as he beagn to fondle your breasts.

His hands were soft as they gently kneede your chest.

He cupped them as his thumbs ran over you nipples causing goosebumps to breakout all over your skin.

It felt good....

You were horrified at the thought but it was true.

He began to pinch and pull at your nipples smiling as they began to harden under his touch.

You couldn't help but whine as you began to grow wet between your legs.

He moved positions so he could suck on your left nipple, nibbling and sucking the sensitive bud as he continued to pull and tease at the other.

His movements were slow and sensual as he moved down your body leaving red marks along your skin.

He was biting you but it hurt so good, down your cheat and all along your ribs. 

You didn't want it but you were already socking wet.

He was being so gentle and touching your body in a way that no one else had.

Even with Thor trying to seem like he cared he was rough and had only been chasing his own pleasure.

This scared you...

How could something the felt so bad mentally feel so good physically.

A small muffled cry escaped you as he slid two fingers inside.

He moaned at the wetness he found there.

"Aw look how desperate my little pet is." He said as he began to move his skilled fingers within you.

Even when you had touched yourself it had never felt this good.

His fingers were moving slowly and with precision.

The worst part was he still had control over your body.

You couldn't move at all..the only thing you could do was feel the pleasure he was forcing upon you.

You tired to block it out but unlike with Thor you weren't drunk.

You were perfectly lucid and felt everything.

Before you knew it the pleasure was becoming to much and you felt your climax building.

You fought the moans as best you could the only thing managing to slip passed the gag was a few small whimpers.

You could feel it.

You were about to come undone.

Then it was all gone.

He pulled his fingers out smirking down at you.

"Oh no little bird." He said chuckling darkly.

"By the time I allow you to cum you will regeat ever trying to run from me." 


	8. Ashes in his wake

You were a sweaty trembling mess.

He had brought you to the brink of orgasm at least six times and each one was ruined each time he pulled his fingers away.

He had released his control over you but it didn't matter. 

The chains were too tight and you were too weak to move. 

You had tears running down your cheeks as you felt another orgasm building.

He had three fingers inside you as he used his thumb to rub your clit making your eyes roll back in pleasure. 

You didn't even try to hold back your moans anymore.

You had drool running down your chin from behind the gag and down onto your naked chest.

Gods you wanted to cum so bad.

You hadn't known your own body could be used as a weapon against you in this way.

You began to move your hips as yet another orgasm approached.

You hoped that if you could make yourself cum before he could move his fingers away that you could finally get the release you so desperately needed. 

He pulled away and you let out a desperate strangled cry from behind the gag.

The stupid thing was really starting to hurt.

He smiled down at you and pulled the ball from your mouth as if he could read your mind.

You immediately began taking in large gulps of air the gag having made it hard to breathe. 

"Tell me little bird have you learned your lesson or do you still think you were right for running away from me like that?" His asked mockingly.

You knew the best option was to give in.

To just beg for forgiveness and get this stupid punishment over with.

"F-Fuck you." You you said still trembling.

You wouldn't give him what he wanted.

You wouldn't just give in so easily.

He smiled down at you taking control of your body once more.

It hurt unlike anything you'd ever felt before.

It wasn't the worst pain but far..but it felt like ice in your vines.

It ached deep down in your bones.

"Oh little bird." He said fondly as he worked himself out of his clothing.

He set the clothes on the tabe at the side of the bed folding them perfectly and skillfully.

This scared you for some reason.

The way he worked with deadly efficacy even when doing something as mundane as folding his clothes.

He crawled back onto the bed getting in between your legs once more.

How you wished you could close them.

You couldn't even look down to see his length so you had no idea what to expect.

You prayed to any god that would listen that he didn't have some kind of strange alien genital..and if he did please have it not be something that had the potential to kill you. 

He slid inside you with easily which wasn't to surprising seeing how long he had spent preparing you.

You were somehow grateful and angry at this.

You didn't know which was worse.

Being his slut or being his victim.

If it had hurt you could at least constraint on the pain.

"You think you can fight agenst me?"

He said as he began to move his hips .

His pace was slow

He drew out every thrust making sure you felt every inch of his large member.

You wanted to scream..to struggle..to do something!

All you could do was lay there as he moved his hips in a way that had you not wanting but needing so much more.

If you could you would be begging him to move faster to do something that wasn't being trapped in this hell of confusing pleasure.

It was almost painful.

He laughed as he saw the absolute look of desperation in your eyes that even you didn't know was showing.

He began to pick up his pace as he placed his hands around you throat.

The hold wasn't enough to cut off your ability to breath but it was slightly concerning.

Not that you could really think about it over the way this horrid man had you feeling.

"If I wanted you dead it wouldn't take much." He said his word dripping with callousness that sent shivers down your spine.

"I could wrap my hands around that pretty little throat of yours and squeeze until your neck snaps." The man said and began to crush down on your esophagus.

You couldn't even struggle.

All you could do was look up into those terrifying purple eyes.

You were more scared then you had ever been in your enitier life.

And yet...?

You were on the verge of cumming.

You could feel your climax building as he hit a spot inside you that had you seeing strats.

"It is not a matter of if I will break you but when" He said laughing like a mad man.

"You are my toy now little bird, nothing but a sex doll with a pulse so I suggest you think about how easy it would be for me to destroy you right here and now."

Everything was going dark.

You couldn't breath..you couldn't think...you couldn't move.

Your body was being racked with pleasure and yet you were forced to remain completely still.

Just like a toy....

No voice. 

No movement.

No choice. 

"You are nothing but a worthless mutt here for my amasumnet." He whispered into your ear. 

At that it came all rushing back.

Your body was released and air came flooding back into your lungs so much at it hurt

Your back arched off the bed as your climax hit you.

He didn't let up though.

He continued to thrust inside you ridding out your orgasm until you fell limp against the bed.

He wasn't far behind as he filled you the sound of his low moan like venom to your ears. 

All you wanted was for him to get off you and leave you be but he garbbed your face making you look at him.

"Now little bird I will ask again, are you sorry for running away from me?"

You nodded not having any fight left in you.

"Use your words." He said.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you!" You said as you broke down into teras.

You had no idea how to handle what you had just experienced.

With another flick of hins hands the chains were off and he was hauling you up onto his lap holding you close.

"Now now little bird I forgive you, you will be such a sweet little pet once you are fully trained" He said the tone is his voce now calm and sweet.

You wanted to push him away.

How dare he talk to you in such a sweet manner!?

You wanted to punch him in his stupid mouth!

But you didn't...

You just continued to let harsh sobs rack your body as he ran his hand along your back. 

"Here lets have as bath." He said and picked you up bridle style and carried you to a bathroom that was attached to the room.

You did really pay attention to the details.

You just kept your eyes down. 

After a quick bath you were back in the room

Some how in the short time it took to bathe someone had already come in and changed the sheets.

He placed you down on the bed letting you crawl underneath the covers.

You didn't fight right now.

What was the point.

He wasn't making you sleep in a cage or on the floor so you figured you'd just save your strength.

You didn't wanna sleep...you hated being so tired all the time.

But you felt so weak.

Every time you had been awake for the last two days you had almost every once of strength taken from you.

It left you feeling drained and exhausted.

As soon as you found a spot that was comfortable you were dead to the world. 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 

_Green_

_The warmth of the day against your back._

_Thor and Loki were wrestling in the small stream in the woods near the castle._

_Poor Loki clearly losing looked annoyed as ever._

_You sat in a tree not to far away a smile on you face as your legs dangled above the ground._

_"I declare Thor the winner!" You said happily as you jumped down ._

_Thor released Loki into the water laughing happily._

_"Yet another win for me brother!" He_ _cheered._

_Loki got up looking more disgruntled then he did before._

_"Why must we play such stupid games brother?"  He asked._

_You giggled and ran up the them._

_" Since I judged your stupid duel as you wished me to it's time to pay up." You said._

_Both princes groaned._

_They both now sat in the garden with you flowers braided into there hair._

_Thor looked absolutely miserable but despite what Loki said he seemed to be having a good time._

_He was currently helping you bride flowers into your own h/c hair._

_Frigga came out to the garden a smile coming to her lips._

_"Oh my dear Y/n, you've made my boys look absolulty adorable!" She said chuckling with glee._

_The three of you ran up to her smiling._

_"Do you like it Mother!?" Loki asked._

_Frigga smiled."Oh I love it." She said fondly._

_She placed a gentle hand on your cheek her touch feeling as if it was made from sunshine._

_"Y/n my dear why are you cry?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When you opened your eyes tears were running down your cheeks.

You had almost frogeten that memory.

You had only been on Asgard for maybe a year at that point and you were still recovering from losing your Mother.

The days you spent with the royal family had filled you with such happiness.

And now.....?

Now they were just memories of a person who no longer existed.


	9. Hellfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update!  
> I was soo busy...that is a lie.  
> I was just lazy.  
> Once again I am sorry.  
> New tags check them out before reading!
> 
> Btw Loki and Thor will be in the next chapter!

"Come on please fucking open." You whispered as you tugged on the window. 

Still it did not budge.

When you had woken up the man from last night was no longer beside you.

You sat up looking around the room to see that you were the only one there.

You immediately jumped up out of bed not caring that you were naked.

You needed to find a way out of here.

Last night had been horrifying and you never wished to relive such a thing.

The first thing you tired was the door..of course it was locked.

The next thing you tried was the three windows.

You were currently on the last one and it didn't seem to want to open.

"My my little bird.You said you learned your lesson last night about running away from me?" 

Gods you hated his voice.

It was repulsive.

Like a slow poison sinking into your blood..it made you nousous.

You felt tears sting your eyes as you didn't turn to face him.

You were frozen in place by the fear slowly consuming you.

"Come sit down on the bed now." He said the sternness in his voice promising something most unkind.

As you turned and made your way to the bed you kept your eyes on the floor not daring to look at him.

You crawled up onto the bed and pulled the covers around yourself your nakedness making all of this more uncomfortable.

"Now we'll get onto the punishment for that later, but right now all I wish to do is talk, if you are a good girl and refrain from acting like a heathen then I will consider just giving you a warning." He said.

You nodded as you finally had the courage to look up at him.

He looked more relaxed then he had the previous night.

His waist length black hair was now down and he looked to be wearing a simple black shirt with a pair of baggy looking black bottoms. 

The contrast to his extremely pale skin and bright purple eyes almost made him look beautiful...almost.

He was still a monster in your eyes no matter how he looked.

"First off I don't believe I got to introduce myself." He said

"My name is Renma, this however will be irrelevant to you because you will refure to me only as Master or Sir." Renma said as he looked down at you.

"Do you understand?" 

You nodded once more.

"Use your words."

"Yes Sir." You said through gritted teeth.

There was no fucking way you were going to call this asshole Master.

He smiled." Good girl, now moving onto the rules." Renma said moving closer to the bed.

"Of theses I don't have many...just one in fact." He said happily.

"Do whatever I say whenever I say without question. If you are a perfect little pet for me then your life here will be quite easy and if I don't say so myself quite luxurious." He said.

"But if you decide to be a bad little pet and try to disobey you will see just how cruel I can be, do you understand?" He asked the tone in his voice turning dark and serious.

"Yes Sir." You said shaking with anger.

You were going to get out of here if it killed you.

You hated this man in front of you.

You wanted nothing more then to kill him where he stood.

Suddenly a flash of last night ran through your head and you shivered.

It was an irritating feeling...to hate someone so.. but fear them to the point of submission at the same time. 

He smiled and came froward placing a hand on your sliver hair patting your head as if you were a child.

"Good girl, now i'm going to ask you some questions, is that okay?" 

_No_

"Yes sir." You said.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Y/n." You said quietly.

"Y/n hmm quite plan for such an exquisite creature as yourself."

"I think from now on I will call you Aelya." He said making you want to scream.

"It means beautiful one in my home tongue, fitting no?" He asked looking down at you expectantly.

It felt as if you were having you identity stolen away.

First your home, then you hair...now you didn't even get to keep your name.

"Y-Yes Sir." You said as you tried hard to swallow the lump in your throat.

"How old are you little bird?" He asked 

"About Eighteen." You said

No one on Asgard knew when your birthday was only that you were four years old when you arrived. 

Therefore you didn't really know your exact age. 

At this he looked genuinely surprised.

"Surely you are not so young I though you at least in your early hundreds." He said.

"That means you were truly among the last of the Akrid people, do you even know how long your people stay alive?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

Inge had told you.

Akrid people aged much like asgardians.

At a yearly rate until maturity then slowly over the next few melina..Inge had compared your people to elves once when you were little.

He smiled happily." You truly are quite a treat little bird, how is it that you came to survive the massacres?" He asked.

"I grew up on Asgard with my Father." You lied not wanting to speak about your mothers sacrifice with this monster.

"And how did you come to find yourself on Crorix?" He asked. 

"I-I...ran away..I though I could make a descent living out on my own." You lied once more.

He laughed loudly the sounded making you frown in disgust.

If only he knew the truth.

"Well you chose the wrong place to run away to little one!" He laughed.

"Hmm that means we have such a long time to play Aelya " He said.

"I should get bored of you in the next thousands years or so." He mused as he grabbed a strand of your silver hair.

You looked down at the floor but in your mind you were screaming.

Like you'd stick around this asshole for that long.

You were going to escape you just didn't know how right now.

You had lost your strength and you didn't even know if your Akrid powers worked all that well...but you knew you would escape from here..you had to right?

He continued to ask you questions about your life which you lied about of course.

By the time he was finished asking you questions you just wanted him to shut the fuck up and leave you alone. 

Apparently he could sense your annoyance because he let out a soft chuckle looking down at you.

"I can see you are getting annoyed pet so I will stop the qestions for now." 

You shiged in relief hoping he would leave once more.

Without waring he took hold of your body the cold filling your veins once more.

"Now to get onto your punishment." He said sweetly.

Your eyes winded in shock.

He said if you were good he'd just give you a warning!

Throughout all his questioning you had completely forgotten about him saying he was going to punish you.

You were forced to stand the blanket sliding off your body and onto the floor.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you were exposed to him.

He smiled and turned to walk towards the door you following him in rigged painful motions as you were forced to walk.

You walked out into the hall and wanted to sob as you saw what appeared to be servants working in the halls.

You wished you could cover yourself but Renma continued too walk you both down the hall as if it were completely normal

Maybe to him it was..?

The small mercy that you were allotted was that none of the servants seemed to care or take notice.

If they did happen to look up they were quick to evert their eyes to the ground.

He walked you down stairs and around halls until you came to stop at a large wooden door.

Your body was trembling from the pain of the forced movement.

It moved and stranid your mussels in an unnatural way that made you feel like they were on the vurge of ripping at any moment.

This was punishment enough making you walk all this way. 

He opend the door and what was behind it made you want to faint.

It was some kind of strange torture room that looked like somthinmg out of a nighmare.

It held instruments of torture all over the walls ranging from fatal to sexual. 

All you could move was your eyes and they moved around the room in a frenzied craze as you took in everything.

In the middle on the room was chains hanging from the ceiling .

You were made to walk to the middle of the room and stand still as the chains were attached to you wrists. 

"This room is where I take some of my more unfortunate visitors." He said looking around.

"I hate to bring my pets here but I imagine you'll see this room a few times." He said. 

Renma pulled on the chains hoisting you up into the air until you were hanging painfully by you wrists unable to touch the ground, he then palced a spreader bar around your ankles to keep your legs separated. 

He finally released his hold on you and your body sagged in the chains as you let out harsh ragged breaths.

You would never get used to the way that felt.

He walked in front of you and smiled.

"I tried to be kind to you the night before." He said calmly.

"Punish you with pleasure instead of pain..sadly like most untamed pets you will only respond to pain so I guess we have to do this the hard way." He said in a disappointed manner that made you want to punch him in his stuipid fuicking face.

He sounded so condescending that it was almost laughable.

You spit in his face your anger outweighing your fear at the moment .

He calmly wiped his face off smiling at you.

Even with you sepsened in the air he was still a few inches taller then you.

He was ridiculously tall and his height only served to frigthen you more.

"I understand you don't realize your place yet so i'm going to let that one slide." He said and walked over to the wall of objects.

He picked up what appeared to be a plain thick metal bar.

He walked back over to you a grin on his lips.

"You know Aelya, I had a friend once who owned a very beautiful bird." He said making you look at him in confusion.

"She was such a beautiful rare bird...her wings were a wonderful emerald color."

_What was he talking about?_

"The bird you see.. it just kept trying to fly away...so her Master cut her wings of to ensure she could never fly away again."

"That's just not my style though." He said as he began to rub the bar against the space where your ankles met the spreader bar. 

"I just believe in clipping the wings ...I don't want to make you unable to fly...just make it harder for you." He said as he pressed a kiss to your lips.

"I just don't want to risk you flying too far from me." He said in mock endearment.

You gasped in absolute horror as you connected the dots.

"No!" You cried as you began to struggle tears running down your cheeks.

"You're fucking crazy!" You sobbed.

"Now now don't make me have to make you sit still, this will only hurt more if you don't relax." He said matter-of-factly.

"Please don't do this I'M BEGGING YOU!" You cried. 

It was to late.

It came down on your ankle the spreader bar holding it in place so it would break on the first hit.

The horrific cracking sound that echoed throughout the room was almost enough to make you vomit.

"UGHHU!" You cied cried out as you trashed in agony.

Pain flooded your system sending fiery blinding pain through your leg.

"Shhh now." Renma said as he gently grabbed your face wiping away your tears.

"Just one more Aelya." He said tenderly as if he was your lover.

"P-Please Master i've learned my lesson." You sobbed weakly hoping he would show you mercy.

He smiled softly as he gave you another quick kiss. " You know I can't do that." He said and backed away from you .

"No no no please!"

Another bone chilling snap and blood curdling scream not long after.

You were allowed another small mercy when you passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you opened you eyes again you were back in the room .

It took you a moment to register the numbing pain radiating through your legs, but when you did you couldn't stop the tears that slid down your cheeks.

What had you done to deserve such a fate?

You were a good person.

You had always tried your best to be a nice person.

So why?

Why had the Gods forsaken you?

You weren't allowed to think on it to long before you heard the door open.

You waited in fearful anticipation to see the face for Renma but instead you were greeted by the face for a kind looking old woman.

She had soft brown skin and graying blue hair.

She wasn't much taller then a small child and the heavy looking yellow robes she wore did nothing to help her small appearance.

She approached you slowly.

"Hello young one I am here to check on your legs, I promise I am just a healer I have no wish to harm you." She said.

You nodded slowly unsure of what else to do.

She smiled and moved the blankets away from you legs.

She ran her hands along your ankles her cool touch actually feeling nice against the heated skin.

She slowly beagn to move your foot and you cried out in pain your back arching off the bed.

"I'm sorry I just need to see how bad the break is." She said and closed her eyes running her hand over your shins.

When she opend her eyes she smiled at you.

"The break isn't too bad." She said and pulled out a small pouch from her robes.

"I could heal it up in an hour or so but I've been instructed not to." The old woman said sounding annoyed.

She pulled out a small glass vlie fillied with a strange gray liquid.

"Can you sit up on your forearms for me?" She asked and you compiled still too out of it to argue.

She place the vile to your lips. "Drink this it will help with the pain and keep your fever down." She said.

_Fever?_

_Is that why you felt so cold?_

You nodded and opened your mouth drinking down the contents of the vile.

It was surprisingly tasteless and went down easily enough.

You laid back down as soon as you were finished.

All you wanted to do was sleeep.

To fall into your peaceful dream land.

You had hated sleep so much before and now it seemed to be the one things that brought you comfort.

The medicine was fast acting and before you knew it a blissful dullness overtook you. 

She beagn to bandage your feet and ankles but you didn't care about it anymore.

You were asleep before she was even finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that chapter was fucked but buckle up kids because do you hear that?  
> It's the sound of my angsty ass and i'm only getting started!
> 
> Okay so some IMPORTANT knowledge  
> This is mostly the readers backstory.  
> This is supposed to be back when Thor was just a teenager so it will be a minute before we catch up with the current mcu story line and have Thor and Loki as regulars again!  
> This being said the reader will go through a lot of hardships but they WILL payoff in the end I promise.


	10. Storm of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

_Asgard : Three Weeks Ago (The night of your banishment)_

Thor paced around his room a grim look on his face.

A young girl had approached him in the hall...her name was Iona he believed. 

She had stopped him in the hall way...her face had been so full of concern.

_"Umm excuse me your Majesty but would you please tell me where Y/n is?  It's just that no one has seen her since...the incident last night and ...i'm very worried about her."_

Guilt filled every fiber of Thor's soul as he remembered the look in the poor maidens eyes.

So filled with compassion for her friend.

 _"Y/n...has decided to leave_ _Asgard...she has been dealing with some things recently  and decided it would be best if  she left..to find her own way."_

That's the lie his father had told him to say anyway.

He said the truth would only cause conspiracy and that was the last thing they needed.

Iona hadn't look convinced at all but she bowed to him and made her leave with a quite thank you.

He yelled angrily and flipped the small center table in his room.

He began to smash things his emotions over flowing.

He could see Y/n's face.

Her beautiful golden eyes filled with tears as she begged him to tell the truth.

He had always loved her.....he had loved those golden eyes. 

Thor had fancied her ever since he could understand such emotions and they never really left him.

Even as they grew apart he could help but watch her when she was near.

He had tried to express his interest in her a few times but she always brushed him off or assumed it was a cruel jest.

He had eventually given up and moved on to other things.

But the night of the festival she had looked...absolutely breath taking.

He had watched her dance, and sing, and drink the night away.

They had even danced together.

She had looked up at him with those big golden eyes her s/c skin shining underneath the warm light of the many lit torches. 

...And when he had encountered her in the hallway...he had been so very drunk.

Thor couldn't really rember much of what happened....it was mostly just flashes.

The sound of Y/n crying ...begging him to stop.

The feeling of her soft skin underneath his hands as he ran them along her body.

Worst of all he would get flashes of those golden eyes.

Looking up at him full of so much fear and betrayal.

_No! Please you're hurting me!"_

He let out a loud pained yell as he fell punching the floor with all his might.

He was sure the sound of her voice would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

"By the Gods Thor what is all this about!"

He looked up to see Loki standing in his room an unamused look on his face.

Thor stood whipping the tears from his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"Why?" He asked weakly.

"Why what brother?" Loki asked.

"Why did you lie?" 

"Why did you send an innocent girl to her doom...Y/n ..our Y/n" Thor said his voice breaking as he said her name.

Loki sighed as he walked over to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We are borthers...we have to stick togther" He said.

"No..we have to tell the truth." Thor said as he began to walk towards the door.

"We have to tell father the truth..then..then he can tell Himedall to find her and bring her back!" He exclaimed 

Loki was quick to grab his arm.

"No no no" He said angrily.

"I have alrelady lied for you brother and you will not bring me down with your mistake!" Loki said his voice filled with panic.

"I..I will tell him that you were only trying to protect me." Thor said.

"Now brother please think of your words...Father promised there would be hell to pay if he found out you were lying, do not be so quick to assume Father will be so forgiving if he finds out we both lied." He said angrily.

"I know I just..." 

"Look I was fond of Y/n too but you are the future king of Asgarud. Your people need you....you have made a grave mistake but we both know that you can't abandon your people for the sake of one indavidual." Loki said as he could tell his silver tounge was getting the best of Thor.

Thor looked conflicted but he finally shiged

"But people are going to ask questions...saying she just left isn't a very solid story." Thor said 

"They will not continue to question you if you just stick to the story." Loki said confidently.

"Show you are a strong King, show that you will not be swayed by a few who would dare call the son of Odain a lair" 

"But...I am a lair." Thor said sadly.

"Who isn't dear brother." Loki said as he lead the disgruntled man to his bed.

"Rest now and think on what I said...I promise after a few days if you still want to talk to father we can okay?" Loki said .

Thor looked like he wanted to aruge but he agreed and sat on his bed.

Loki gave a reassuring smile and made his way to the door.

Once he was out of sight he let out an annoyed graon.

That had almost gotten out of hand.

Luckily his brother was more brute then brains so he was easy to manipulate.

Loki was sure with a few more days of ego stroking and pandering he would convince Thor to keep his big mouth shut.

"She wouldn't have just left okay!" He heard a female voice yell .

He hid behind a corner and continued to listen

"Y/n...wouldn't leave without saying something....She would never leave without telling me." The girl said sound as if she were crying.

"Oh Iona don't cry..i'm worried about her too but ..if the prince says so what can we really do ?" Another voice said.

"No!" The girl cried 

"Y/n said that if she left some day that we would go together....she promised we'd be together forever..all three of us." The girl said bursting into tears.

Loki rolled his eyes and rounded the corner to see a tall red head and a green eyed brunette.

They were shocked to see him and the one called Iona was quick to wipe her tears.

"Oh My Lord, what can we do for you?' She asked.

Loki walked up to them slowly a smile on his face.

He was about to try out one of the new tricks he had been learning.

He looked to the red haired girl and smiled. "You've done all you can for her tonight why don'tyou go get some sleep." 

She looked hesitant to leave her friend but she noded and walked away.

When she was out of sight Loki grabbed the other girls face making her lock eyes with him.

"Listen to my voice very carefully." He said angrily and the girls eyes glazed over signifying his magic had a hold of her.

"You are going to be sad for a little while, you are going to be absolutely distrught that your best friend has decided to leave." Loki said looking down at her.

"After a month or so you are going to get over it and over time Y/n will be no more then a forgotten memory, do you understand?" He said and the girl nodded .

"If anyone asks you you will say that y/n had told you her plans for leaving ." He said and once angian she nodded her eyes completely vaccant as she received his spell.

He let her go and smiled." Now run off to bed." He said and she nodded walking down the hall in some what of a daze.

She would be back to normal by towmmorw morning.

As soon as she was gone Loki slumped up against the wall panting .

That had been a rather complicated spell to learn and even at that he had only practiced on rats and such.

It wasn't mind control exactly, more of just a suggestion.

It took effect over time and could be broken if the person the spell was used on had a strong enogh spirt

He seriously doubted that girl could even break the most minor of spells so there was no chance she would realise what had happened to her.

He recomposed himself and continued to make his way down the hall.

Keeping all of this a secret was going to take more effort then he orginally thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Abyss of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to write this chapter but nothing felt right.  
> I finally got it finished so I hope you enjoy.

 

It was dark in the room.

It had to be sometime around early morning before the sun was up.

You could feel the warmth of Renmas bare chest against your back his arm held possessively around you like it did most night.

You had learned to stop trying to push him away while he was asleep.

Most times he wouldn't even budge when you tried to move him and even when he did move and you managed to wiggle to another side of the bed his arms would be around you again in seconds pulling you close.

The soft sound of his breathing and the crackling of the fireplace were the only sound filling the air like a dull hum that you almost found peaceful .

That was until your body started to wake up as well and pain began to radiate slowly up your legs and you let out a small whine of frustration.

It had almost been a whole month and your legs were still broken,

Back on Asgard this would have been healed within a day or two .

It did help that you had snapped at Renma a few days ago which in return he punished you by giving you left leg a few good stomps before you were a sobbing babbling mess on the floor begging him to stop.

You shuddered trying your best to block out the memory of the pain.

"Are you cold my pet I could have a servant come and deliver another blanket?" Renma said his voice rugged from sleep.

"...No I'm fine .." You said softly.

It was strange that even the sound of his voice wanted to make you bust into tears.

In only the last month you had gone through more then you thought you could in one life time.

Renma never missed an opportunity to have his hands all over you.

You still struggled against him when you could

You hated his touch more then anything.

He paid no mind when you cried out in pain when he moved your legs or bumped into them

He simply smiled and said that it was your own fault your legs were broken.

The mere thought of that notions made you tremble with rage.

This was in no way your fault.

You lay there for a long time your thoughts getting away with you.

You wondered what your friends were doing.

You wondered if Inge missed you or if Iona was okay.

Would they even tell anyone where you were or were they all expected to forget about you?

A couple of moments later Renma arouse from the bed the sound of him yawing almost seeming strange coming from him.

It was always like that when he did things one could consider normal.

You hugged the covers to your body covering up your naked cheats and sat up watching as Renma collected the things he needed and went into the bathroom

He left most mornings and didn't usually come back for a few hours.

During that time you never knew where he went and you didn't really feel comfortable talking to him.

For the few hours he was gone you mostly slept.

You would try to escape but walking wasn't an option and with all the windows and doors being locked you figured it was better to save your strength.

When Renma emerged from the bathroom his hair was up in a tight ponytail and he was in some of his more regal robes .

The pattern was actually quite beautiful

The main fabric was black but it had golden Threads sewn into integrant design all over the expensive looking silk.

He smiled and walked toward you making you shy away slightly in fear.

"Now pet today is a special day so I have a few surprises for you planned if you are good things will be so much easier, if you misbehave and act out like you did last week then I will break your arms next." He said and gave you a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you understand pet?" He asked

You nodded just wishing he would at least mid you personal space.

"Use your words"

"Yes Sir, I understand" You said trough gritted teeth.

You were not excited for his surprise

Anything this monster wanted to give you would just end up being bad.

He smiled and clasped his hands together "Perfect!" He said and made his way to the door.

"You just rest now you wont need to be up for a few hours." He said left closing the door behind him.

You threw a pillow at the door as soon as he left an annoyed look on your face.

"Fuck you asshole..." You whispered angrily still scared he might hear you.

You let out a loud sigh and laid back onto the bed guessing you should take his advise and sleep anyway.

If he did have something planned then you were probably going to need as much sleep as you could get.

Your hand made it's way subconsciously to the your necklace as you ran your fingers over the old worn metal.

It had always been something you'd done to comfort yourself since you were a child but recently you seemed to always be running your fingers along the surface of the small round coin attached to the string.

You felt your eyes become heavy as you drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright my love I want you to close your eyes." A soft voice said.

You turned to see a woman and a small child with big golden eyes and a mess of h/c hair sounding her face.

It was night but the moon was so big and full in the sky that you could almost see perfectly .

The woman and little girl were sitting by a grassy riverbank catching small flying insects in unique shaped glass jars.

The small girl giggled happily and waited for her mothers command to open her eyes once more.

"Alright now open." She said and when she did a puzzled look came over her face.

In the woman's hand she was dangling a necklace .

It was old with brown woven string leading down to a small golden coin that had a tree carved into it.

She ran her small chubby fingers over the carving.

"This is just some old necklace Mama" She said sounding confused.

"This isn't just any necklace Y/n this is your fathers necklace." She said happily as she sat on the ground and pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Look up at the stars my love." She said.

"Do you know who is up there?" She asked

"The Goddess of Light?" The child said looking up at her.

She laughed softly and nodded. "Well yes,but there are also many different worlds to be explored."

"Really!?"

"Really, and up there exploring and finding all those worlds is your father." She said pointing to the stars .

"Why isn't he here with us instead?" She implored an inquiring look on her face as she farther examined the necklace.

A somber look came over the woman's face as she looked up at the stars her lilac skin absolutely glowing under the moon light.

"Because he is very far way..So far that he can't come back" She said snuggling the girl close to her.

"Do you miss him?"

She nodded. " There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him." she said her golden orbs looking up at the night sky with such fierce longing.

"But that is why we have this necklace." The woman said smiling once more.

"Your Father and I blessed this necklace a long time ago so that it would always protect the love we had for one another and someday our child." She said and gently grabbed the necklace and draped it over the small child's head .

"That's why I want you to ware this as much as you can." She said .

"If you have this with you then our love will always protect you."The woman said .

You felt tears running down your cheeks as you watched the scene play out .

"B-But it did work.." You said letting out a small sob.

"Mama I'm so scared please tell me what to do."

You went to reach out for your mother but the scene began to fade.

"No!"

"No! Please don't go!" You cried but it was to late.

Everything was fading.

Swallowed up by the darkness.

Until it was just you floating and the sound of the babbling river in your ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you opened you eyes you heard the sound of the door opening.

You looked up to see Nefertiti standing there with the pillow in hand.

"I'm not gonna keep picking these up." She said sternly.

You groaned and laid back down.

"What do you want old woman I have enough pain medicine for now." You said wishing you could just go back to the dream you were having.

"Renma asked me to heal your legs finally." She said setting the pillow down on the bed.

At this you perked up looking at her curiously.

"Really?" You asked.

She nodded and pulled out a small pouch from her robes and began to take out small vile of different colored liquid.

"If you can I need you to swing your legs over the side of the bed, if it hurts to much just sit up as much as you can." She said as she finished up getting her supplies out.

You frowned and sat up.

"Why did he ask you to do this?" You asked as you winched in pain.

"He didn't tell me." She said looking annoyed.

"He should have let me heal your legs a long time ago ..no Telling how bad this will effect the healing process." She said.

Your right leg was easy to move feeling as if it was already healing fine on it's own..but the left one was a different story.

You let out a harsh cry of pain as you had to move the broken appendage so it was in the correct position.

Nefertiti began to examine your legs a stern look in her eyes.

She rubbed some of the goo out of one of the little viles smearing the substance onto your legs.

Her hands began to glow and warmth spread through your broken appendages the pain and soreness seeming to go along with it.

It took quite a while but when she was finished she wiped her brow and smiled up at you.

"Your right leg his completely heal." She said

"..and the left?" You asked

She stationed quite for a moment before sighing. "I healed it as much as I could but it had already begun to heal wrong and at this point I can't guarantee re-breaking it will do anything."

"What dose that mean!" You asked a lump forming in your throat.

As long as you could still walk you could still escape.

Nefertiti looked up at you. " You'll still be able to walk on it but I can't guarantee that it won't cause you discomfort when you over use it and it may be more susceptible to breaking again." She said.

You nodded "C-Can I try and walk around?" You asked.

She nodded and helped you into a standing position.

You would feel uncomfortable being nude in front of her but the whole staff had already seen you naked so it wasn't something you worried about especially around Nefertiti

Your legs were quite wobble and felt stiff and weak but you were able to walk around the room witch was something you hadn't been able to do in weeks .

Beside the small pain in your left leg you actually felt happy.

"Thank you so much Nefertiti!" You said happily.

She smiled and wiped her hands on a old rag.

"Now that doesn't mean you should try to go escaping again...He may break them worse the next time." She said sadly.

You nodded grimly but you couldn't promise anything.

This time you wouldn't be so stupid about it, you were going to wait for the right opportunity and then you were going to leave this place and never look back.

"Alright little one I have to go but..."

"Don't!" You said cutting Nefertiti off in the middle of her sentence.

" Please don't call me little one." You said you heart aching at the thought of Inges voice.

Gods how you missed her.

Nefertit nodded and made her way out of the room bidding you a goodbye and slowly closing the door.

You wanted a moment to bask in the happiness of your healed legs but the joy was short lived due to the knock on the door.

Against your better judgment you covered you nakedness with a blanket and told whoever was on the other side to come in .

It was three servant woman with baskets of what appeared to be bathing materials and other such things.

"Renma has asked us to bathe and get you ready for tonight." One of the women said.

"I can do that myself.." You said angrily

You were so annoyed with people just assuming that it was okay to do whatever they wanted to you without a second thought about how that might make you feel.

"Please allow us to assist you Miss Aelya ." One of the women said as they began to push you towards the bathroom.

You struggled against them but the persistent trio just continued to push you into the awaiting hot water of the bath.

You sat with a grim look on you face as you were washed from head to toe.

Anytime they got a little too close to one of your more intimate areas you slapped their hand away demanding to do it yourself.

Once you were finished with the bath they helped you out of the bath and into a chair so they could do your hair.

They brushed through your thick silver hair before braiding it into a simple brain down your back .

After applying a small amount of makeup they lead you back to the room were a light blue dress awaited you.

As you looked into the mirror at the completed look you couldn't help but admit you looked stunning.

The light blue dress was long and flowing but tight in all the right places.

It had a slit up the side reveling you thigh all the way up to your hip.

The top hugged you breasts and the fabric was see through so if one was looking hard enough they would be able to see right through to your exposed skin.

That thought made you shiver because you knew it was Renmas idea.

It was a simple look but a beautiful one none the less.

"Ah Aelya! You look absolutely delectable in that " Renma said and you turned to look at him not knowing what to say..you hadn't even heard him come in.

You kept your eyes to the ground too scared to look into those purple orbs.

"T-Thank you..for allowing Nefertiti to heal my legs." You said your voice quivering.

At times you found yourself completely unable to speak in front of this monster.

It was as if fear stole you ability to communicate properly.

He smiled and walked over to you giving you a good once over.

"Well are you ready to know what the surprise is?" He asked looking at you expectantly

You nodded actually quite curious.

"Yes Sir."

"We are going on a trip!" He said clapping his hands together happily which you noticed he did quite a bit

On a trip!?

Out of this room!?

Out of this house!?

This could be your chance!

If you got a good enough opening you would run like hell and this time you'd make sure Renma didn't catch you.

"Now come we must go as soon as possible." He said and reached out his hand to you.

You reluctantly grabbed it and he lead you out of the room.

You hadn't been out of the room since Renma had taken you down to break your legs.

Heat rose to your cheeks as you remembered the shame off being made to walk down the halls completely naked.

Gods how you had wished you could erase that memory from your brain.

At the end of the hall was a tall grizzled looking man .

He was quite ugly and you couldn't help but was to shrink away from him in fear.

He had sandy short blond hair and mismatched eyes..one green and the other was blue.

His shoulders were wide but his over all physic was skinny and slender.

"This is Owen." Renma said

"He is my bodyguard and right-hand man, he will be accompanying us on our little trip."

The man looked you up and down before he gave a fox like grin showing off his yellow teeth.

You almost gasped when you saw that all of his teeth were sharp like some kind of beast.

"Well hello there." He said his eyes still rooming over your body as he stuck out his hand out

You felt repulsed as you reached out to shake his hand.

"N-Nice to meet you." You said meekly wanting him to just leave you alone.

Once he pulled his hand away he and Renma began talking.

You began to zone out not really paying attention to what they were saying.

For some reason you found yourself thinking of the queens garden back on Asgard.

You longed for the warmth of the sunlight on you skin and the sweet aroma of flowers.

You could heat the sound of bees buzzing about as you tended to the flowers.

You were brought back to yourself when Renma continued to lead you down the hall and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" You asked as you approached the front door.

Renam smiled. "Have you ever heard of The Grandmaster of Sakaar?"


	12. A faint cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have been putting this chapter off for a while now but here you go.  
> It was hardly proof read so prepare for spelling errors for this I apologize

The ship was cold.

Fancy but cold.

You also didn't have shoes on so the cool metal pressed up against your bare feet was uncomfortable to say the least.

You hadn't actually ever been on a ship before,but you had seen them from time to time.

Renma had informed you that this ship was more of a traveling vessel and the ships you would be seeing when you arrived at the grand masters would be far more extravagant 

You wondered who this grand master was.

If he was a friend of Renmas then that probably meant he wasn't the best kind of person.

"We'll have to go through the devils anus if you want to make it there in time boss, you sure this ship can handle it? " Owen asked as he lit the end of a fat cigar filling the air with a rather putrid smell.

Renma smiled.

"This ship can fly under the most dire of circumstances." He said and helped you strap into your seat.

You just stayed silent feeling awkward and out of place.

No less then two months ago you were just another servant working in the castle..now you were on your way to some interdenominational portal called the "Devils Anus" and you were sure that at any moment now you were going to wake up from the awful nightmare and be back in you bed on Asgard safe and sound.

 As the ship lifted off of the ground and shot into the sky and you couldn't help but be amazed as you were floating amongst the starts in the matter of seconds.

You had to admit that it was beautiful as you looked out the ships window and into space.

How you wished you could just escape into those stars. 

To some far away island where no one could ever hurt you again. 

"Beautiful isn't it little bird?" Renma said and all you did was nod not wanting to look at him.

As you continued to gaze out into the vast nothingness of space your mind drifted to the stories hamdall would tell you as a child.

The ones about your father and all the adventurers he was on deep within the cosmos

Lies told to ease a child's loneliness but a sweet memory none the less.

"Where is Sakaar?" You found yourself asking.

You had never heard of such a place and had no idea where it would even be.

Both males gave a soft chuckle and you could feel the annoyance radiating off you. 

"Sakaar is on the edge of the known and the unknown little lady." Owen said .

"It's not a place and not a place all at the same time." He said looking back at you with his toothy grin.

"Thanks that really helped." You said unable to stop the bitterness and sass in you voice from leaking through.

You felt renma grab your thigh and you were quick to shut your mouth.

His grip wasn't harsh but it was firm. 

The warmth of his hand against your skin burned like fire and you flinched from the feeling.

"I would be careful little bird. Your mouth may get you into a lot of trouble some day."  Renma said calmly.

You decided then that you had made a mistake even asking a question in the first place.

You decided you would just stay quiet and wait till you got there.

You let your eyes wonder back to the stars and before you knew it were dozing off.

You jolted awake when Owen began tell you that you were approaching the portal and would most likely want to hold onto something.

You clung to the seat belt and closed you eyes not wanting watch as you entered.

The ship began to shake and rumble as you were pulled in.

The force felt like nothing you'd ever felt before.

It felt as if you were becoming one with the seat underneath as the g force pushed onto your bodies.

You opened you eyes to see a world of red.

Scatted remains of less fortunate ships floated through the vast red nothingness.

You felt you were going to be sick as your stomach twisted into knots.

You felt a scream bubbling up in your throat but just as fast as it had started it was over.

The ship began to fly smooth once more and you opened your eyes to see a city.

You could hardly believe you had all survived that and weren't excited about having to travel back through it any time soon.

You glanced over to see renam still as pristine and calm as ever.

Not a fucking strand of hair out of place.

You rolled your eyes and went back to looking out the window. 

Owen flew the ship down to what looked to be a loading area and landed the ship inside a gigantic deck filled with other much larger ships. 

As you walked out of the ship Renam grabbed you and tilted you face up to look him in the eyes.

"When we meet the Grand master you will be completely respectful do you understand?" Rename said the intense look in his eyes quite worrisome.

"He may seem very carefree but he isn't very merciful." He said and you nodded feeling a chill run up your back.

Who was this person?

What would he look like?

Would he be some kind of horrific monster?

Thoughts raced through your head as you were walked down a large hall and into a large room.

The lights were vivid and the music was something so outlandish to you that you couldn't hardly tell it was even music.

You actually found yourself clinging to Renmas arm feeling very out of place.

You were too busy looking around at all the strange things in the room when a man in golden robs approached you.

"Ah Renma you old riot how have you been." He said happily.

You were truly quite shocked.

You had expected a terrifying monster of a man but the person in front of you did not match the description in your head.

He looked you up and down smiling. "Well it looks like you've brought another delicious pet with you." He said and you looked away feeling disgusted by his stare.

"Yes." Renma said smiling. "She is the newest addition to my collection." He said and the Grand Master laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"Ah well try not to break this one as quick as the last." He said and you felt sick.

You hated how they talked about another persons life so casually.

You hated how they spoke about you as if you weren't a living being.

And then a terrible thought hit you.

They didn't think of you as a living being

They thought of you as a toy.

Another pet to add to the menagerie.

You kept your eyes to the floor as you were lead over to a circle of people who were eating out of a bowels of fruit and drinking from large golden glasses.

They looked like the epitome of greed.

Renam began speaking to the group of people in a language you didn't understand and you were for some reason glad for this.

They seemed to pay no mind to you and you were allowed to just sit which was surprisingly quite nice.

As the group continued speak with one another on you took in the details of the room noticing that the people around were from many different walks of life not one of them looking alike.

They were doing all manners of things that ranged form sexually to simply having a drink at the bar.

What was this place?

How did they all get here?

"Oh Renma! I brought a gift for you." The Grand masters voice said pulling  you out of your thoughts

He waved his hand forward and a thin blue skinned male with horns and tangled brown hair was brought in.

He looked broken as he dropped to his knees in front of the group of people.

Renma smiled and clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Oh you do spoil me so." Renma said and the group of people laughed along with him.

You were extremely confused and wondered what fate would behold this poor man.

What could they possibly want with him?

"He was found looking for scrap near the kitchens" The Grand Master said looking annoyed

As you looked back at the man you could tell he was frighted

Though his face read that he content with the situation he was in his body was trembling. 

Renma was handed a dagger and walked up slicing the mans throat collecting his blood in a pitcher.

You couldn't stop the shocked yelp that escaped your lips as the poor alien sat there choking on his own blood.

"Oh careful Renma I just had the carpets done." The Grand Master said.

You wanted to scream.

A innocent man had just been murdered and all this monster was worried about was the carpets!

After he fell to the floor his body was dragged away and Renam set the pitcher down in the middle of the table.

The group began to fill up their glasses as you tried stop the tears that welled up in your eyes.

They began to drink the blood down exclaiming about how exquisite it tasted.

You wanted to cry in horror and frustration but you just sat there in cold shock.

Before you knew it a glass was being shoved into you hands and you looked down to see the swirling liquid

Unlike the red blood that flowed in your vines the mans appeared to be as black as ink with gold flakes swirling around in it.

Sadly it was actually quite beautiful but you would not drink it.

"W-Why?" Was all you could muster as you looked up at Renma.

He smiled." His peoples blood is an extremely strong hallucinogenic not to mention aphrodisiac." He said.

"And you are going to be a good little bird and drink up."

You shook your head as tears ran down your cheeks.

"No...I won't do it?" You whispered pushing the glass away.

Renma gave you a look of dissatisfaction

"You are being rude to our host..now drink." He said 

"P-Please don't make me do this." You begged. 

It was to late.

You could already feel the cold sink into your vines.

"No no no." You sobbed as you were made to lift the glass to your lips.

"P-Please.." You said before the warm sweet liquid filled your mouth and you were forced to swallow down the whole glass.

"See that's more like it!" One of the men shouted as the others began to cheer.

When you were finally able to control you body you felt like throwing up.

Renam promised something most unpleasant if you even thought about it.

You sat there shaking feeling as if that was the worst thing to happen to you yet.

What could he possibly do at this point to make it worse?

All the other things you could bear..but this.

This was different.

It was sick and demented.

Even worse so the affects were rather fast acting.

You felt as your body began to get hot and your skin began to buzz.

You could feel everything begin to slip away and you hated it.

You didn't want this. 

Renma was saying something but your head felt to hazy to understand what.

You simply nodded

It wasn't like you had a say at this point anyway.

"You want to be good for our friends don't you my pet?" Renma said only causing you to nod once more as he pulled you onto his lap.

What was he even talking about?

Your head felt so clouded.

Like a thick fog that made it hard to think.

You just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Suddenly there were hands.

You tied to push them away but there were so many of them on you.

You withed underneath the strange sensation feeling as if you were sinking farther and farther into the fog.

So deep now that you couldn't even remember where you were at the moment.

The only thing that made it through the fog were the commands.

The voices said to get down on you knees so you did.

They told you to bend over so you did.

They wanted you to surrender so you gave in.

They were everywhere 

On you 

Inside you

" _It's alright_ " A small gentle voice said.

This voice was different

Kind and warm...and some how so familiar.

" _Just let go it will be over soon_." It said 

So you did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When you woke up once more you were naked and back in the room that you and Renma shared.

You looked over to see he wasn't there and couldn't help but be extremely confused.

What had happened?

Had it all been some dream?

You began to feel along you body and your eyes widened as you jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

You looked in the bathroom mirror and a harsh sob escaped your lips.

Your body was covered in different marks of all shapes and sizes.

Bite marks littered your neck and breasts that you knew were not there before.

You slid down the wall as you sobbed into your hands feeling more violated then ever.

You truly didn't remember anything and somehow that made it feel worse.

How many of them had their way with you?

How many of them had gladly witnessed your humiliation 

Everything hurt and it took all your strength to crawl into the bed and underneath the thick covers.

You began to sob into the pillow unable to stop till sleep claimed you.

 


	13. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is starting to lose track of time during her imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this chapter is written may be a little confusing but it's deliberate so sorry if it comes across as confusing.

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

The world was starting to burl together .

 

The only way to keep track was the passing of the sun through the large window near the end of the room .

The window that would never open no matter how much you silently pleaded it would .

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

 _Day_  

 

Sometimes Renam would leave for days on end.

He would wake in the morning and whisk away to the world outside this room.

The loud deafening sound of the lock clicking into place let you know he would be gone for a while and no one would be able to enter until he returned leaving you with nothing but your thoughts and the pang of hunger in your stomach.

The gnawing of feeling deep in your gut almost made you wish he would come back and allow you to eat.

 

 

 

Almost. 

 

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

Sometimes Renma wouldn't leave for days on end. 

Those were the bad days.

On those days he would make you scream till your throat was sore.

Beg until you were unable to speak and were reduced to a blubbering mess beneath him. 

Afterward he would always bathe you gently, holding you in his arms as he tells you what a good pet you've been and how much he loves you. 

On nights when you were really out of you almost wanted to believe him 

 

Almost.

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_ihateyouihateyouihateyou_

_The thought swirled around your mind like a storm_

You let out a harsh cry as Renma bit down on your neck drawing blood in the process the all too familiar feeling of his hands roaming over your body.

_ihateyouihateyou...please just leave me alone._

He had just returned home earlier that night and you already knew what he wanted.

When you had heard the door creek open your heart sank and you had to force yourself to meet his gaze.

 

Night..?

 

Day..?

 

Night...?

 

You could't tell how many days had passed since you'd arrived here.

 

You had tried to keep track....you really had tried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

You'd been invited to another party at the Grand Masters.

Another bath.

Another reveling dress.

This time it was to show you the arena 

Maybe it would be fun?

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As you watched helpless combatants rip each other apart you could't help but think you preferred the mind numbing silents of your lavish prison cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

If you had known what would come after the games were finished you would have stayed watching the bloodshed forever.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

_... fear means we are alive, fear means you still have the will to keep running..to keep living_

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

There was a time when you were sure you knew what fear was.

When your mother had died

That night with Thor 

The blood chilling moment when you had flown into the portal after being banished

You had been so sure that fear was an a emotion you couldn't mistake even if you tried.

_please don't please don't please don't !_

You didn't know why your mouth wouldn't form the words.

You tried so hard not to shrink away from the sharp blade pressed against your stomach...the monster above you had commanded you not to move.

Those dreadful purple eyes searched yours..dared you to fight ...and you were sure now that you had only begun to understand what fear was.

"P-Please.." was all you could mange to whisper 

Renma however seemed to prefer the scream that tore through you as the dagger plunged into your gut.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you floated amid the darkness you hoped the monster had finally killed you 

When you awoke to being healed by Nefertiti you were relived that it had only been a hope .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Renam let a small smile grace his lips as he pushes your mouth farther onto his cock

He is pleased at how accustom to the act you've become.

He can feel you gagging and chocking around him and the feeling is exquisite.

He looks deep into your golden orbs as tears stained your cheeks.

You were starting to lose it.

He could see it.

As you went to look away he roughly pulls you up by thick sliver tresses 

"Don't you dare take your eyes off me little bird." He warns.

"Yes Master" Came the short labored reply

He smiles once more and was quick to drive himself once more back into your awaiting throat

 

Yes

 

You were breaking and the thought of that filled him with exhilaration. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

 

_Day_

 

_Night_

You had to hold back a sob as Renma has the windows blacked out completely

 He had caught you talking to Nefertiti about how it was the only thing that gave you hope of escaping. 

You had tried to beg him.

You promised you'd be good. 

You promised you'd never think about escaping again.

This had only resulted in angering him farther.

You watched in dismay as the last peaceful sight was ripped away from you 

_Night_

 

_Night_

 

_Night_

 

_Night_

 

 

There was no difference now 

 

 

 

 


	14. I know those eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm here to give a shout out to my new beta reader who helped me work on this chapter! 
> 
> @CodysFern thank you so much!

You dream of roses and the smell of peppermint tea.

You dream of women in beautiful dresses and shimmering golden hallways.

You dream of a boy with green eyes staring at you from across the garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You awake to the purple eyes of a monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you fiddle with your necklace you wonder how long you've been here.

It feels like a long time but you can't seem to remember.

You are starting to forget a lot of things nowadays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had left two weeks ago.

Said he was going on a business trip.

_ i'm so hungry please come back please come back _

You wonder if you'll starve to death before he comes back and unlocks the door and allows you to eat.

You slowly walk to the bathroom feeling weaker then you've ever felt before.

The blood in your veins feels like sand and makes the sweat on your skin itch.

You turn on the faucet, splashing the cold liquid onto your face before cupping your hands and drinking down a few handfuls of water. 

You instantly regret the action, however, when your stomach twists and you crumple to the floor, throwing up bile and the freshly drank water.

Your stomach didn't want water; it wanted food. 

You let out a pained sob as you laid your head against the cool marble of the bathroom floor.

_ i'm so hungry please come back please come back _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes you wonder if things are different now back on Asgard.

Did things run any differently now that you were gone, or had you been erased?

You didn't like to think about it.

You preferred drifting in and out of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you weren't hungry you were so tired.

This had been the seventh party you’d been to in the last week, and you weren't sure how much more of this you could take.

You sat on Renmas lap as he talked to the man across from him.

 At the beginning of the night a woman who looked to work at the establishment had passed out drinks to everyone.

You downed it quickly, knowing the sooner you were intoxicated the sooner you could slip into your mind and block everything out.

When you were deep within your own mind you dreamt of forests and extravagant gardens.

You would feel the grass beneath your feet and the sun on you back and you could swear that you were really there....back home where you belonged.

You could pretend that for just a moment this was all just a bad dream and that you were really back at the castle with Inge, or shopping in the market with Iona.

For just a moment you could pretend you were anywhere but here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you heard Renma offer you to the man sitting across the table you were reminded that pretending wasn't always enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ "It's okay just close your eyes it will be over soon" _

"Who are you?" You said into the abyss of your mind.

You knew this voice.

It came to you so often but never for long.

_ "I can't...." _

"You can't what!?" You cried into the darkness.

"Please! Please just tell me who you are." You begged but everything had grown silent once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 As the stranger ran his hands along your body he whispered vulgarities that seemed to run down your skin, blistering like acid eating away at you slowly. 

You tried to slip away to the sweet memories within your mind but you couldn't seem to. 

The beastly man rutted into you roughly, the position more uncomfortable than anything else, your back was bent at an awkward angle feeling as if was going to snap.

You wished he would just hurry up and finish.

You felt the anger bubble in your stomach and make it’s way up your esophagus. 

You began to imagine what it would feel like to tear him apart.  

You imagined ripping your nails into his flesh and tearing away every layer until he was gone.

You would feel the warmth of his blood coat your fingers and his bones would crunch and splinter beneath you. 

You would revel in the sound of his anguish as you took every ounce of pain you'd felt out on this monster. 

Before you knew it he came with a loud guttural grunting noise before sputtering to a stop, taking deep haggard gasps above you. 

When he finally released you and got up you rolled over, tears running down your cheeks.

You had never imagined something so violent and the thought shook you to your core. 

You stared wide eyed at the wall in front of you, the world drifting in and out of focus.

You heard the man say something about telling Renma what a good pet you had been but you made no move to respond. 

Only when you felt Renma shake you lightly did you finally look away. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Nefertiti , how long have I been here?" You asked as you continuously fiddled with your necklace, an act which had long ago become a coping mechanism .

The older woman was currently healing deep gash wounds that had been inflicted upon you not an hour before when the question poped once more into your mind.

She stiffened up behind you and remained silent.

"Oh" you said weakly, her silence already giving you your answer. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Day 

Another Party 

You sit sandwiched in between two men as they grope you vigorously.

You put on a fake smile and try your best to not look on the verge of being sick.

You let the world fall into a blur around you and one of the men grabs your face and seizes your lips, blowing a puff of smoke down your lungs that makes your head feel fuzzier than it already did.

Another Day, 

Another Party. 

It's all the same...until 

You knew those eyes

Those green pools that watched you from across the garden all those years ago.

In that moment your mind was perfectly clear as you watched him walk amongst the room. 

Before you can stop yourself the name flies past your lips as if it were ripped from you.

"Loki..?"  


 

 


	15. Life is a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cody!!!

Loki’s pov

As the young god made his way through the crowd he made note of how different this place was compared to the glistening halls of the castle.

The atmosphere was thick with the smell of smoke and alcohol, but unlike the strong wooden smell of ale, the drinks here smelled of exotic fruit, the likes of which he'd never experienced. 

 

Shady characters of all backgrounds wandered the dimly lit room doing all manner of things.

 

Loki let a smile find it's way to his lips ,truly feeling at home in such a place. He had just figured out how to travel though small pocket dimensions; paths so obscure and hidden that the great Heimdall himself wouldn't even be able to see. He had spent the last year discovering new and often fascinating places, but none of them possessed the raw wickedness of the room he was in now.

 

He had been enjoying himself thoroughly when the smallest of voices called out his name.

Something inside the young god told him to just keep walking as if he hadn't heard a thing, but his body was already making a move to turn around.

 

At first he couldn't tell who had called after him. He scanned the room, looking for a face he knew, but he couldn't recognize anyone.

That was until his eyes locked with those all too familiar pools of golden.

He almost hadn't recognized her on the account of her now thick, silver waves that these days seemed to reach well pass her waist.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he made his way over to her, unable to stop  himself.

 

She was currently squished in between two brutish looking men and she gawked at him as though he were some kind of apparition.

When he finally made it over to her he was quick to cast his spell.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I do believe your time with the young lady is over. Now leave," he said. His mind control spell had become something he'd grown quite good at preforming on the feeble minded.

 

The men removed themselves, walking away with their eyes in a daze. He was about to say something when she grabbed his arm quickly, leading him to a back room that was used for a manner of unspeakable reasons. He heard her mumble something about " _ Not wanting to be seen by Renma _  " but he couldn't quite tell.

 

When the door was shut he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Y/n!? What is the meaning of this!? What are you doing-" Before he could finish asking his many questions she broke down into tears sobbing harshly, her shoulders shaking as she took deep labored breaths.

"L-Loki p-please you have to get me out of here! You have to p-please!" She sobbed.

 

To say he was taken a back was an understatement.

 

As he watched her cry he began to notice how different she was. She was much thinner then she had been on Asgard and it was clear she hadn't been getting even close to enough to eat. She wore a dark red dress that reached the floor and hugged her body tightly, only giving more evidence that she was clearly suffering from starvation. The see through material did absolutely nothing to cover her nudity and he though it would almost be less lewd if she were simply naked instead. If he looked hard enough he could see scars littered the front of her body, most of them still new.

 

He tore his eyes away, not wishing to look any farther into what that meant.He wasn't sure what to do.

 

Somewhere deep down he knew this was his fault, but his pride shoved the feeling deep into the back of his mind and he did the only thing he could think to do.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest.

 

At first she tensed in his arms before she relaxed and began to cry once more. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his shirt as if her life depended on it.

After she seemed to calm down she pulled away from him, wiping the smeared makeup off from under her eyes.

 

"Y/n, what happened to you?" he asked, but the look she gave him made him rethink asking that question, since they both knew exactly what happened to her. 

 

Loki had lied and she had been banished for it.

 

"I..mean after you were banished?" He said the words feeling awkward as he said them.

Y\n sighed and made her way over to the bed, sitting down. He followed after her, sitting on the far end as to give her space. She explained to him that she had been sold to a man that went by the name of Renma. She wasn't sure what he was; all she knew was he was extremely powerful.

 

As she relayed the information she would close her eyes for a moment, her whole body trembling.  It looked as if just telling the story was draining.

 

She didn't go into much detail but he could guess the treatment she'd suffered under his care wasn't the best. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, the air heavy with unspoken tension.

 

Y/n finally broke the silence, taking a deep breath.

"Loki?" She said, her voice still and clear for the first time that night. "How much time has passed on Asgard since my banishment?" 

 

He stared at her, his green eyes wide; for once his silver tongue abandoned him. 

 

At a loss for words he looked down at his hands. "F-Fifteen.." He said and the air was heavy once again. 

 

Surely not a lot of time in the life of an immortal, and to Loki the time seemed to pass all too quickly. But..then again he hadn't spent these last years in the confinement of a monster. 

 

Y\n stood after a moment and for a split second he though she might faint. She instead began to pace about the room, her eyes holding an emotion he couldn't decipher.  

 

"Fifteen years..Fifteen years.....Fifteen years ...." She mumbled over and over, each time making Loki's heart feel tight in his chest; making it hard to think about anything but the guilt he felt. 

 

She took a long deep breath before she turned back to him, the look in her eyes now one of determination. "You have to get me out of here now, " she said, her voice stern and unwavering. 

 

"Y/n.. you know I can't bring you back to Asgard," he said. She shook her head. "You don't have to!" she wailed, the panic rising in her voice. "Just take me far away from here!Hell, abandon me on a fucking comet...as long as it's n-not here." Y/n stammered, her voice breaking as more tears slipped from her golden eyes.

 

He wanted to argue but what could he say? He couldn't just leave her here. Loki took a deep breath. " I think I know a place, but we have to move quickly." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

 

Not too long ago, Loki had discovered a small planet that floated peacefully in between worlds; undiscovered by most who didn't know how to find it.  The only thing there was an old tavern and a couple of houses surrounded by a large expansion of forests.

 

Most wanderers used it as a place to hide out and he knew a woman there who went by the name of Felian. She would be able to hide Y\n long enough for it to not be his problem anymore.

 

He ducked into a back hallway where no one would see them. "Alright just hold still I'm going to have to faze us out of here." He said, but 

He was actually worried because he'd never done this with more then just himself, and he didn't feel like ripping her apart from an atomic level, or even worse only transport half of her and the poor girl get cut in half! 

 

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders, concentrating every ounce of magic he possessed on getting them the fuck out of here. They began to faze away and the feeling of confidence Loki felt was short lived as something stopped them. 

 

It was like a wall that his magic wouldn't pass through. He tried once more with force and Y/n cried out, her hands flying to the back of her neck. He moved her hair to see a horrific spider like jewel embedded into her skin.  

 

The green gem in the center was flashing red rapidly. He reached for it hoping to remove whatever it was.

 

The second his hand grazed it, however, it burned red hot causing both of them to cry out in pain. "Y-Y/n I can't get us out with that thing on you." He explained.  

 

She began to sob, digging her nails into the contraption as she began to break down.

"Then get it out !" She bawled as her nails continued to dig into the skin of her neck, digging into her skin, blood trickling down her arm.

 

"It's impossible" Loki said, trying to keep his composure. She didn't listen and soon the blood began to flow in earnest as her helpless attempts to get free only caused her more harm.

 

"S-Stop...Stop! PLEASE STOP!" He cried out, grabbing her hands as tears brimmed in his eyes. She was about to speak when he sensed a power source unlike anything he'd ever felt before,not quite as strong as his fathers but much stronger then himself.

 

"Aelya!? Where are you little bird? Trying to escape again are we?" A deep voice called in a singsong voice. 

 

It sent shivers up Loki’s spine and he watched as Y/n's eyes widened. He had a brief moment to wonder if that's the name she went by now before she was grabbing onto his arm, begging him, pleading like a mad man for him to help.

 

He felt panic rise now in himself his heart  pounding so hard and yet the blood in his veins felt so numb and shaky.  

 

"I can't ! " He finally cried out, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I-I'm not strong enough!" Loki admitted , his pride feeling as if it had just been crushed.

 

As the voice dew closer to their little hiding spot so did the overwhelming feeling to run.

Loki didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he did know how to do. "I-I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!" he said, and he began to faze away, the world around him disappearing. 

 

"No no no Loki don't do this!" She begged over and over. "If you ever get out of here find Felian! She can help you I promise!" He said, feeling as if it was the only thing he could give her, the words tumbling uselessly out of his mouth surely falling on deaf ears.  

 

"Loki please don't leave" She said one final time, her voice breaking into sobs before she could even finish. "I'm sorry Y/n" He said as she began to completely disappear from his line of vision. The last look she gave him struck his heart like a piercing arrow. 

 

"Didn't you hear? My names Aelya now,” she said coldly before it was all gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Loki reappeared he didn't even know where he was; his mind too frazzled to make up a clear destination. 

 

Some sort of canyon.

 

He took a few gasping breaths before his back slumped against a rock and he slid down placing his face into his hands. It took only a moment for him to begin sobbing harshly...this was his fault...He knew that

If anyone deserved to be getting tortured at the edge of space, it was him. But as he sat there weeping, he began to get angry. 

 

This wan't his problem.. This is just what happens when you care about people..He knew that for a fact!

 

If he had just kept walking he wouldn't have to feel this way right now.This was all Thor's doing, not his! He stood up and took a deep breath, pushing his emotions as far away as he could.  

 

He was never again going to pull something so foolish and risk his own skin over another’s problems that had nothing to do with him. 

Loki knew he didn't believe that, but his best skill was lying..even if it was to himself.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the fifteen year idea from the count of Monte Cristo along with the title( he was in prison for fourteen years but fifteen sounded better)


End file.
